31 Days
by Arh.581958
Summary: After falling into hard times, Harry finally asks Draco for a divorse. Draco only wants Harry's happiness and agress. However; in return, he asks Harry one last request. "Stay with me for just 30 more days, then you can leave me" Will Harry change back?
1. Chapter 1

31 Days—

. . .

"I want a divorce" Harry told him, pulling out a file of documents from his brief case. He eyed the blonde from head to toe as he sat down across table. Draco took the papers and eyed the brunette questioningly, no words leaving his mouth.

. . .

_Sometimes live gives us the greatest challenges. _

The morning was quiet as always.

Draco sat on a stool, muggle newspaper in hand with a cooling cup of coffee on the counter beside him. There was a copy of the Daily Prophet lying on the table top, still untouched. No food was on the table behind him. Breakfast was not a common thing in the Malfoy-Potter household when Scorpius was still in Hogwarts.

"Good morning" Draco greeted flatly when Harry entered their humble sized kitchen. Without turning around, he flicked his wand towards the mug to fill it with coffee. After that, he returned back to reading his paper. The new Firebolt S-series was coming out soon. He made a mental note to check it out as he browsed through the morning paper.

"Yeah thanks" Harry replied, grabbing the wizarding broad sheet as he took a seat. He sipped at the hot liquid without even a glance towards his husband. There wasn't anything else to say. He slumped back and flipped the Daily Prophet open; seems like business in Diagon Alley was beginning to swing since school started.

Without another word, Draco stood up moments later. He placed folded the broadsheet on the counter top and left the half-drunken coffee in the sink. It had cooled by now; there was no sense in drinking it. It had been like this for some time now, they lost their closeness.

_And before I realized—I had lost him. _

They had gone separate ways after the war. One preferred the muggle world, trying to avoid the unwanted fame and attention, while the other stayed in the wizarding world because it was the only place he knew. It was a coincidence when they met again some three year later, both of them only starting to live independently.

They felt a connection, kneeling together in front of the memorial slab that honored all the casualties of the war. They gave it a shot but it didn't work out. No harm, no attachments, they separated without hope for a future. It was by fate that two years they met again and this time they connected.

After dating for a year and a half, they got married. They settled down in a small wizarding community in the outskirts of muggle London. It was neutral ground for both of them, a compromise to equally fit their comfort zones. It was a modest house, with the house elves generally instructed just to clean and maintain order.

. . .

_We're we always like this? _

"I've got a business meeting over the weekend. I'll be back on Sunday evening" Harry informed him, mid-way through their dinner. It was a relatively known French restaurant, good food with the finest wine. They shared an aged glass of expensive red wine.

"Scorpius is coming home for his midterm break" Draco reminded half-heartedly, not even bothering to look up from his food. He took a sip of the smooth red liquid and nodded at the taste. "I'm sure he'd like for his Papa to come greet him at the station"

Scorpius was their one and only son, born through a surrogate mother. Aged fifteen, he was a Gryffindor fifth year with golden blonde hair and tantalizing green eyes. He studied like Malfoy but goofed off like Harry—actually scratch that, he looked almost exactly like Draco but acted like Harry.

From across the table, Harry visibly bit the inside of his lip. He had fully intended on going for a holiday that weekend, completely forgetting that Scorpius was coming home. The sound of his phone halted anymore conversations. He looked at the number with a breath of relief.

"Excuse me. It's an important call" he shrugged, hastily moving away from the table without waiting for the blonde's response. The silverware clattered behind him. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open, voice noticeably lighter when he answered the caller.

Silver eyes watched his retreating back disappear behind the wall. Draco knew who had called based from the way Harry had so eagerly taken it. He was fully aware of his husband's office rendezvous. He bit his lips and stopped eating without another word. They fell apart, more and more with each passing day. Still he never said a word about it. Despite their falling relationship, he still loved his husband dearly.

_We used to share a common language—but now, we've forgotten. _

"Move it" Draco ordered disinterestedly when Harry returned to his seat. His face was straight, neither his actions nor his voice showing any inclination of acknowledging his husband's arrival. His food was barely eaten. It grew cold on the ceramic plate in front of him but his glass of wine was nearly empty.

"Pardon?" Harry asked with his expression slightly angered. Once again, he bit his inner cheek with discontent. He didn't like the tone that Draco used again, aware that yet another fight was bound to start soon. He mentally kicked himself for getting angry. He knew the reason behind his husband's disapproval.

"Your meeting—move it, cancel it. I don't give a fuck. You are not disappointing our son again, Potter" Draco ridiculed darkly, his voice slightly rising as he spoke. He fought hard to maintain his composure and refrain from causing a scene. "For Merlin's sake! You haven't come to pick him up in _years_!" For the first time that night he caught Harry's eyes—it was a glare.

"It's a _meeting _Malfoy. I don't have a say in it" Harry clenched his jaw tightly. Technically it wasn't a lie; it was a meeting with his secretary, though the agenda of the said gathering didn't necessarily have to be related to work directly. "It's for _urgent_ business"

"Funny how your _secretary _seemed to moving them for you Potter" Draco shot back with icy orbs sending Harry daggers. He knew about the affair, he would have been a fool not to notice. He let it pass; said nothing and, despite getting his heart consistently torn into shreds, stayed faithful.

"_Draco_" Harry warned, fists tightening on his spoon. He hated it when they argued like this. It wasn't the petty fight they had in school, this was serious. Hence so, this was the only thing they were able to do together nowadays—always, always fighting.

"It's Draco now? What happened to Malfoy, _Harry_" He mocked the name with a sickly sweet tone. One of his eye brows twitched up—an invitation for yet another argument. He challenged Harry, knowing well that it would irritate the brunette even more.

"_Draco_" Harry's voice came again, lowered this time. "This is not the time or the place"

"Fine" Draco spat flatly as he stood up. "I don't feel like finishing this meal. I'll leave first" He left after that without leaving much room for argument and apparated home.

Harry cursed Draco's figure disappeared with a resounding crack. He paid for the food, slapping several large bills of cash on the table and then headed to the car. He stuffed his briefcase in the backseat before driving off. He wasn't going home tonight. He slammed the accelerator and drove further into London.

When did they begin to fall apart?

They were once a happy couple, living in their humble country home. When Scorpius came into their lives, via surrogate mother and a potion to alter the mother's gene with the second father's, they were bursting with joy at their lovely baby boy. They were both proud parents but now something seems to be consistently lacking.

. . .

_Since when did we stop walking side by side? _

Harry didn't come home for the rest of the week. When he finally did, Draco wasn't there to greet him. He sighed, shuffling off his shoes and making his way into the shower. He needed to calm down before seeing his husband. An enchanted picture haunted him in the stairway—it was a snapshot of him towering over heaps of documents for a trial and Draco lovingly draped around him, long arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders.

"You're back" Draco noted without looking up from his book when Harry entered the small family room. He sat on a reclining leather couch, book in hand and all the while never glancing at his husband. He didn't need to; Harry came to him and sat across the small circular table.

"I want a divorce" Harry told him, pulling out a file of documents from his brief case. He eyed the blonde from head to toe as he sat down across table. Draco took the papers and eyed the brunette questioningly, no words leaving his mouth. Somehow, he had felt that this was going to come sooner or later. He just hadn't expected it so close to Scorpius arrival.

"You get all conjugal properties in wizarding London, a third of the law firm ownership, the account in Gringotts will be transferred to Scorpius and you with a trust fund for his schooling that is supported by me, and of course Scorpius stays with you" Harry explained the details of the divorce proceedings.

When Harry finished, Draco ripped the offending material and threw it to the side. He muttered a light fire spell under his breath which ignited the said items before fluttering into the open fire place. He sat there, facing Harry, fully composed.

"Draco what the hell?!" Harry shouted when it was nothing more than blackened ash. He had slaved over the week to get those papers written up and Drao just simply combusted them into blackened bits.

"I don't want any of it" He tried saying it as calmly as possible but his own body actions betrayed him. Both knuckles turned white as he held the book on his lap. "I have enough of my inheritance from the Malfoy estates. It's ample enough to provide for both of us." By us, he meant Scorpius and himself.

"Then what do you want?" Harry barked back, fists slamming on the round wooden coffee table in between them. He eyed the man across him speculatively. "The house? The elves? Support?" But still Draco shook his head.

"I want only three things" Draco stated, spelling parchment and a quill then charmed to write down his next words. ' I want to got back to the way thing were' but he didn't say that, instead he continued his earlier statement.

"For thirty days, while Scorpius is here, I want us to act like nothing is wrong. I don't care if you mean it or if you're faking it, but I do not want our son to see us fighting. He'll be having his O.W.L.S. soon and I don't this _thing_ or whatever we have to burden him. It's our problem, not his"

Harry was taken back by not only hid husband's words but also his actions. The blonde was taking it coolly. He was prepared for an outburst of rage and curses to be fired at him but not this. Draco was actually being civil about the whole situation. He should have trusted that Draco would be more level-headed to face the news. He tired to look into those silvers eyes but found it empty.

"During those thirty days I want you to spend time with the family, not with me but more importantly with our son. You can do as you please when you're in the office, but after work you must come home to us. You put us first and foremost despite whatever business you have. Once Scorpius is asleep, you can leave and do whatever you want."

"What's the last, Malfoy?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes but the Silvers were drained of life—they revealed nothing. With the question, there was a sad barely noticeable smile that appeared on the blonde's features. He wouldn't have seen it if he wasn't eyeing his husband intently.

"You're not going to fight it? Argue with me? Tell me I'm wrong?"

"I. . ." Draco started "We both knew it was going to happen eventually. I already half expected this from you. I don't want to argue anymore Harry—I know well enough that it's useless when you've made up you're mind" His voice softened a bit when his words ended. If this was what Harry wanted to become happy again, then by all means, he would not stop it. For Harry, he was always willing to do anything—even to give up his own shot of happiness.

"Every night for those thirty days I want you to carry me to the bedroom like you did during our wedding day." Draco averted his gaze, turning towards the window. He didn't meet Harry's eyes. He'd drawn his mouth into a thin straight line. He was willing to let Harry go, at least give him this small amount of selfishness before it all ends. 'At least let me have one selfish request'

"That's it?"

Harry sat across Draco when he finished stating his terms. For one, he was astounded at the blonde's response to the news. He sat there, looking at the parchment at hand and thought about it. Was it really that bad? Putting on a show so that Scorpius wouldn't be worried?

"I'll give you time to think" Draco's voice barely registered in his head. He stood up and left the library without another word. Harry stared dumbly as the door closed behind his husband with a click. Behind the closed door Draco inhaled deeply, covering his mouth to muffle a soft sob. He leaned back on the door, barely holding his stature as his knees threatened to give away.

'Just thirty days, huh?'

. . .

September 17, 19xx

_Coming to a crossroad, we choose two separate paths. _

The couple stood near the end of Platform 9 ¾ waiting for the Hogwarts train to arrive. Harry had agreed to Draco's proposal after talking it over with his girlfriend. Within a month's time, Draco will sign divorce papers after Scorpius had safely returned to school.

It was a cold Saturday morning. They both wore thickly insulated coats to fight off the nearly freezing temperature. Harry fidgeted anxiously as the crowds flooded around them. It had been so long since he entered the magical world; often times he would make excuses to avoid it as much as possible.

"Here" his husband's voice pulled him back from his train of thoughts. A tall cup of hot coffee was pushed towards him. Draco stood in front of him, offering the warm cup towards him. "You aren't used to the cold"

"Thanks" he muttered, looking up at the blonde with astonishment. His jerky gloved covered hand taking the offered beverage obediently. The smell of coffee immediately filled his senses—it was a mocha cappuccino, his favorite. Draco still remembered after all these years.

"Ahh" he let out a sigh when the liquid began to warm his insides. He drank the brew in small sips to avoid getting burned. Draco turned around and walked away. Harry found his eyes trailing behind his husband who leaned on a support beam. The long white jacket he wore, hung like a masterpiece with a dark brown plaid scarf slung around his neck.

He saw the blonde rub naked hands together and breathing hot breaths into his palms. It was the first time he became aware that Draco wore no gloves. A pang of guilt slowly filled him. Had it been before, he would have said something. Cursing himself, he made his way to his partner. The blonde's hands must be freezing!

"Give me your hand" he commanded motioning for the other to take his hand. Draco raised an eye brow, eyeing him curiously but didn't move. He half-groaned at the Malfoy stubbornness, grabbing a pale hand and stuffing it into pocket with one of his own. He insisted in keeping it inside his robes firmly.

"What the hell—?!" Draco cursed when Harry pulled his arm. He attempted to jerk it away but the brunette held on tightly. He looked at the other man puzzlingly, opening his mouth for another retort but none came. He conceded with a sigh and tucked the other hand into his pocket as well. It was a sweet gesture, he thought with a boyish smile creeping into his lips.

"Papa!" A youthful voice rang from the crowd. The Hogwarts Express had already docked and the platform was bustling with people. A head of bright blonde hair floated from the mass of people, Scorpius appeared minutes later with a big goofy smile on his face. His hair pulled back much like Draco's form before.

"Why it isn't my little monster!" Harry exclaimed with deep roaring laughter as he ruffled his son's head. The tame locks falling haplessly over the boy's face.

"Dad! You're ruining my hair!" The young Gryffindor complained, quickly running his fingers through his tresses to remedy the damage.

"Even if yours is mess, it doesn't mean that mine needs to be!" He teased while attempting to swat away his father's hands from touching his head. Draco took the advantage of the small distraction to pull his captured hand closer. There was a light blush on his cheeks as he turned away.

"He's right, Harry. A Malfoy must always maintain his appearance in public" Draco voiced out, letting his finger's comb its way through Scorpius thick locks. The boy flashed him thankful puppy dog eyes before wrapping arms around him. It was all the greeting they needed.

"How about we catch up during dinner?" Harry suggested, briefly taken aback by the use of his first name. He took his son's forgotten trunk and apparated it to the house with a snap of his fingers. He was in full father-mode now and never felt better. He was glad Draco made him come today.

"That would be great" Draco thanked him just as Scorpius pulled away. The boy had surely grown over the school year. "We must get you better fitting clothes" he mused under his breath.

"My choice?" Scorpius asked, giving them a hopeful expression. The couple shared a glance before nodding. It was like they mentally shared a conversation and agreed. Scorp looked up his parents and thought they looked better than any of his school mate's parents, or maybe that was just him being proud.

"Okay, but it's your Papa's treat" The older blonde declared with a smile, walking off before Harry could complain. He couldn't help but snicker silently at his husband's bewildered expression, pulling Scorpius through the portal.

Harry released a sigh, absently scratching the back of his head as he watched the pair of blondes exit the platform. He too let a chuckle pass his lips when Draco turned around to give him the infamous Malfoy smirk. A vibration around his hip alerted him of his mobile.

Shit, he mentally cursed grabbing the flip phone from the holster. "Hello?"

'Harry-kun?' his girlfriend's voice came through the line.

"Cynthia?"

'Of course it's me darling! You don't have any other secretary now do you?' she asked sweetly, idly twirling a pen between her fingers while she sat behind her desk.

"No, of course I don't baby" He said softly through the phone, not wanting either Draco or Scorpius to hear. "But didn't I tell you not to call me this weekend"

Cynthia laughed on the other side 'Since when have I ever listened to you?' she answered with a small frown. She didn't like where this conversation was headed to.

'Deamon or what ever has agreed to sign the papers. Why don't you come spend the weekend with me again?'

"It's Draco" Harry corrected her gruffly "And you know I can't do that, baby. I have an agreement with him. I thought we already discussed this?"

'Okay, Harry-kun. See you in the office' she replied with a hurt tone. 'I love you'

"I love you too" Harry whispered then quickly shut off his phone. He never noticed the pair of silver eyes gazing at him from a far. He rubbed his temples before putting the phone back into the holster.

"Papa! I'll be thirty when we get to the restaurant!" Scorpius shouted from a distance, making Harry break into a jog as he made his way to the car. It was a more convenient way to travel through muggle London because it didn't attract attention.

"Sorry" He breathed out when he entered the car. His cheeks were slightly red from the running; his breathing was still ragged when he closed the door behind him. Scropius didn't seem to notice his breathless state.

He pushed the keys into ignition and drove off. The older blonde made no move to acknowledge his presence. He was inwardly thankful that Scorpius was chatting away happily in the back seat, seemingly unaware of the other man's silence through the whole car ride.

. . .

They had driven to a small pizzeria called Antonio's. Draco was avoiding him the entire night. During dinner, there was an animated conversation about Scorpius academics, sports, housemates and other school topics but never did the man said anything to him except a few side comments as not to make the boy suspicious.

"How's Severus by the way?" Draco inquired as their desserts were served—actually, just Scorpius'. He had opted for crunchy bread paired with sweetened milk while Harry was still eating pizza.

"Anything else? Coffee, tea or me?" The waitress asked suggestively making a pass at Draco. She gave him a wink while she loaded the empty plates into the tray. It was bluntly obvious that she attracted to the older blonde.

"Excuse me?" Harry nearly chocked on his soda he was drinking. He didn't understand why a feeling of jealousy was building from within. Scorpius had a similar reaction but he choked on his smoothie instead. It seems that even at 38, Draco still had his allure.

Draco cocked his head towards her and flashed a sorry smile. "Sorry uhm, Elena, may be next time. I'm having dinner with my family" He apologized, showing a small glint of his wedding ring. She looked disappointed but remained smiling, looking over his two companions.

"Can't blame a girl for trying, ne?" She said in a hopeful tone before walking away. "I'm always available if ever you're lonely"

The three sat in silence, watching her leave. Draco chuckled under his breath and then took a spoonful of ice cream from Scorpius bowl just to break the tension. It wasn't like he had any intentions of taking up her offer but the small jest was too fun to pass.

"Hey!" The young one complained, shielding his dessert form his dad. "If you wanted one, you should have ordered!"

Draco stuck out his tongue childishly in response. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his husband fuming silently as him. He shrugged it off and started another conversation with his child. The two blonde soon began a heated debate about which was the better ice cream flavor while Harry just watched then in amusement. Scorpius briefly reminded him of his Hogwarts days with Draco.

Dinner ended without another incident. The car ride home was quieter; Scorpius was slumped in his seat, worn out from all the traveling, while neither of the pair made any attempts of dialogue. Harry focused on driving despite a shallow drizzle and Draco simply stared out the window, looking over the distance as they drove.

When they arrived home, both knew it was the time to play happy couple for Scorpius. They unconsciously paused, half-way to the door. Draco gave Harry a 'get on with it' look. Sighing, the brunette took the other man into his arms bridal style and carried him through the door way.

"Papa! Dad!" Scorpius exclaimed at his parent's display of affection. "Eww! Get a room!" He knew it was useless to protest. They were the most stubborn pair of adults he's ever met. Locking the door behind him, he followed them to the second floor and headed to his room.

Draco almost instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, worried that the man might drop him. It had a very long time since Harry had held him like this. His senses were filled with the spicy scent of Harry. He was beginning to rethink his whole idea of being carried. He was scared that Harry might let him fall.

"I'm not that bad" Harry frowned when his husband tensed in his arms. "I won't let you fall"

He felt the blonde nod against him. It had been years since he carried the man like this. It wasn't as easy as before—he wasn't that fit any more. Still, he wanted to keep his promise. Draco still weighed the same as before, from what he remembered. The sweet scent of Vanilla filled his senses, it made his heart tighten.

"You can let go" Draco's soft spoken statement halted his train of thought. He was already standing beside the bed. Draco felt a bit disappointed when the words left his lips. He missed Harry's touch, not that he would say that aloud.

"Oh" he replied dumbly when he came back to his senses. He lowered the man on the bed gently. The intimate action reminded them of the bittersweet memory of their wedding night. Harry had tenderly laid Draco onto the soft mattress, passionate eyes staring into the blonde's lovingly. He shook the thoughts away.

Draco shifted to his side, turning away from Harry. He muttered a spell to change his clothes, shrugging the thick blankets over his body. He felt the movement of fabric when his clothes were changed. Harry's body had been warm and the bed felt oddly colder than it normally was.

Harry stood there speechless. It took his a minute to recover before moving to the closet to change his clothes—he still preferred to do it the muggle way. He glanced back at the blonde who lay still on his bed. He knew Draco was still awake but said nothing. The silence enveloped them.

"Dad? Are you and Papa awake?" A knock came from the door; Scorpius emerged from the doorway dressed in his pajamas. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

They'd momentarily forgotten the customary first night arrangements; Scorpius always slept with them on the night of his arrival. It was a sort of a way to reconnect, or so to speak, after months of separation.

"Aren't you a little too old for this Scorp?" Draco teased from the bed. He was already sitting up to make room for the younger blonde, smiling as he patted the empty space beside him. The boy pouted, pillow in hand and jumped into the middle of the mattress.

"No" Scorpius mumbled childishly into the pillow as he snuggled against Draco who kissed him good night "It's nice being with you and Papa when I come home"

"Malfoys are not affectionate"

"I'm half-Potter!" Their son retorted back weakly, sleep slowly over taking him. Draco was softly snoring beside him.

The statement made Harry laugh as he wordlessly climbed into the bed after his son. He wrapped his arm around both Draco and Scorpius like he had so often before when their son was a baby. He liked the feeling of his family being in his arms.

"Daddy too" His son whispered softly when he kissed his forehead in good night. Harry chuckled under his breath at the boy's innocence then also leaned over to kiss Draco. A small smiled played on his lips when he fell asleep that night.

. . .

­

**Author's Notes: **

This was supposed to be a one shot! Damn it! *cries* But I couldn't take it! It was just too long! So I decided to cut it up into chapters so that you guys wouldn't get too annoyed in reading it.

Chapter two is almost done. Hope to post it by tomorrow.

I promise to update the other when this is done!

-Arh.581958


	2. Chapter 2

31 days—

. . .

September 19, 19xx – Monday

The weekend went by smoothly. Scorpius had slept in the morning of Sunday. He was still a bit jetlagged from the trip back home. Unlike usual, their son's presence inside the house had forced the two men to create a harmonious front. The day was mostly composed of Scorpius telling them about his stay in Hogwarts.

Harry wasn't a morning person. He would take an hour or so after waking before getting out of bed, he blamed it mostly on his late hours in the office. Today was no exception; groggily he stumbled out of bed still half-asleep.

There was the faint sound of running water, but he was still partially sleep driven to notice. He fumbled with the door knob and entered the bathroom for a leak. What greeted his sight was something much unexpected—his husband stood behind their glass shower, naked like the day he was born.

""What the fuck?! Draco!" He stammered out in realization. He hastily closed his boxers and ran back into the bed room. It was a good thing that the blonde was facing away from him because there was a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Relax Harry. There nothing you haven't seen before" Draco laughed, swaying his hips suggestively as he walked out of the bathroom. Water tailed over his whole body, dripping down his chest and stopping at the thick cotton towel around his waist.

"What are you still dong here?" Harry turned away to avoid looking over the man's body. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I took a leave. I'm spending the day with Scorp" Draco let out a soft chuckle at his husband's boyish reaction to his naked form. After all, Harry had seen every part of him multiple times before. He shook his head at the thought, and pushed it to the back of his mind. He quickly finished dressing.

"Bathroom's free" was the last thing Harry heard before the door clicked behind Draco. He turned around, staring at the wooden door of their bedroom, the memory of the blonde's naked body still replaying in his mind.

He could still feel a hint of the adolescent urges he had before.

"Damn it" He cursed, slamming the bathroom door shut and locking it before he took a shower.

'This is going to be a long month'

. . .

The smell of freshly made pancakes filled his senses when he entered the kitchen.

"Bon apetit" Scorpius cheered from the dining table, ready to pounce on the tall stack of pancakes towering in front of him. He had a smile almost reaching up from ear to ear. Draco was back on the stove, preparing to make a second plate.

"So where is your dad going to take you, my little monster?" He took a seat beside his son, idly thinking about the room's pleasant ambiance. It seemed much lighter than it had been last week.

"Not a monster" Scorpius grumbled something incoherent between bites. Harry chuckled lightly. Guess he wasn't going to get any answers from the feasting blonde.

"Pancakes?" Draco appeared beside him with a plate of fresh pancakes at hand. He nodded dumbly. Draco was smiling today and the morning rays made him look like he was glowing! The food was lowered onto the table in front of him.

"Yes, please" He muttered, a bit startled. A mug filling with coffee appeared beside him. He glanced over as his husband and gave a faint smile. 'Thanks' Draco nodded at him before taking a seat across him, beside Scorpius. He shrugged the nagging feeling to keep looking at his husband and began to eat.

"Shall we get a hair cut?" Draco questioned, fondly musing Scorpius wild hair which had grown over the school year. It looked so much like Harry's when the young blonde seceded to keep it down. He idly played with the strands before his son swatted his hand away.

Scorpius shook his head and stopped eating. "Nah, I want to grow it a bit more dad" He said after thinking about it. "It sticks out too much when it's short, just like Papa's" He pointed to Harry's still unmentioned tresses.

"Hey!" Harry self-consciously ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier. Draco laughed light-heartedly at their son's innocent comment. Even through years together, Harry still kept his unruly hair despite Draco's attempts to tame it.

"How about we go broom hunting instead?" Draco offered, when the brunette beside him had calm down. This earned him an eager nod from the teenager. "I think the new S-series of Firebolt came out yesterday" He remarked offhandedly, knowing his son's love for flying all too well.

"Yes! Please dad, can we go?" Scorpius pleaded, giving Draco a dose of his puppy dog eyes. He had been waiting for the new release since summer. "Papa, come with us too! You love brooms!"

Harry visibly froze when his son grabbed his arm. He looked into the boy's earnest eyes.

"Please Papa? I think Dad won't mind if you come along!"

"Come one Scorp, I think your father has more important things to do today" Draco intervened when Harry still made no move to answer. He shot the brunette a cold glare that was unnoticed by their son.

"Please? Please? Please Papa?"

"Alright" Harry gave in with a sigh. "Let me get changed. I'll inform the firm of my absence today"

"YES!" Scorpius raised his hands in triumph. He scampered up the stairs to get dressed without much notice to the two quiet adults he left behind.

. . .

Harry was in the middle of a phone call when Draco entered their room. The brunette was completely oblivious to the other presence.

"You promised to meet me in the office today!" Cynthia's feminine voice came for the receiver.

"Yes, I know baby and I'm sorry." Harry sighed into the call "But it's my son. Besides, it's in the agreement. Don't you want him to sign?"

"Yes I do" she replied form the other line. "But can't you drop by work even for just a bit?"

Harry shook his head over the phone. "Cynthia, you know I want to but it's against the rules."

"Fine!" she huffed. "I love you."

"No one is forcing you to come" Draco's voice broke the seriousness on Harry's features, startled by the other male's voice. Green eyes immediately darted side wards to face the blonde.

"I love you too" he whispered hurriedly over the mouth piece before shutting off his phone and ending the call. "What are you doing here?" he asked, questioning his husband with a more demanding voice than he would have liked. He was surprised and scared at the other man's presence—mostly because he was guilty of the recent conversation.

Draco brushed him off and headed towards the dresser. "I haven't signed the papers yet, _Potter_. Technically this is still my house" he shot back sarcastically; venom dipping into his voice was he spat the Harry's last name. He glared at Harry hard, but inside he was breaking. Harry's words cut deeper than any of the cutting spells that barred his skin during the war.

'Fuck' "How much did you hear?"

"Enough" The other replied gruffly with little emotion. "Get dressed or we're flooing without you" The next thing he heard was the door slamming shut. The faint smell of the blonde's perfume mingled in the air, he breathed deeply and sighed.

Harry closed his eyes, pausing for a second before following the man out the door.

. . .

Diagon alley was bustling with wizards and witches, mostly from Hogwarts since it was their holidays. The streets were crowded almost shoulder to shoulder in foot traffic. It took the trio most of the morning just to get the new Firebolt and now finally they could relax.

"Scorpius!" A deep voice rang from the throngs of people then a tall brunette boy came bouncing towards them.

"Luis!" Scorpius greeted back enthusiastically as his friend drew closer, wrapping his arms around the other boy. "Firebolt?" he asked when they parted.

"Firebolt" the brunette nodded back. "Game?"

The blonde boy nodded eagerly. "Christian and the others?"

"Yeah and then some"

"Then some?"

The conversation continued, unnoticed that another conversation was taking place behind them.

Draco had a full smile showing on his face as he watched his son interact. It was very—oh what was the word?—refreshing? Amazing? Proud that his son had so many friends? Plus the two looked like they could make a good pair, he thought silently.

"Reminds me of us, huh?" Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his husband. He was half-surprised to hear the ex-slytherin prince laugh back.

"Yeah" Draco agreed light-heartedly.

"Dad!" Scorpius was back into their arms again before anymore exchange of words could happen between them. They both eyed their son suspiciously. There was a tone that the boy used when he wanted something.

"No" Draco automatically answered. It was a small just they all shared whenever the young one was asking something of them but in the end they end up conceding to their only child's wishes.

"Can we please play Quidditch on Saturday?" Scorpius gave them the puppy-dog pout. "Please?"

Draco sighed; Scorpius had always wanted to watch them play but they never had the chance too. Both Harry and he were often busy with work that it never came up until now. "Scorp" He tried to ease "You know that's now going to be easy"

"But why? You both love Quidditch! You were seekers just like me!"

"Scorpius" Draco cooed, running his fingers through his son's blonde mane "How many times have we gone through this? It's been so long…"

When Scorpius realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his dad, he decided to change tactics. "Papa! Please!" He begged now, throwing himself into Harry's arms. "I've never seen you play!"

"Scorp" Draco's warning voice came from behind them but yet Harry couldn't help but soften his eyes towards the blonde haired teen clinging into his arms. Pushy, determined and sneaky—yes this boy was definitely the spawn of Draco Malfoy. He could practically see the younger image of his husband in Scorpius!

"Okay" Harry laughed, giving his son a big hug. "I'll clear up my schedule for Saturday but we'll have to see if I can get your dad to agree, ne?" He lowered his voice in the last past so that the other man wouldn't hear. The boy nodded eagerly and ran off to find Luis among the crowd.

"You agreed?" Draco half-sneered at him—unbelieving and blushing at the same time from the intimate action. "What are you doing?" Somehow from five seconds ago the brunette had found his way behind the blonde.

"Would it be so bad to ride again?" He played, wrapping arms around from behind the other man. He rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and squeezed. "Scopius looked like he really wants to see us play again"

"He's not here Potter, you can stop the act" The other man replied cold, and jerked away. Harry's earlier words still plagued his mind. This was all a fake act for their son and nothing more. "Besides, I don't want to spoil him"

"Oh, you mean like you?" Harry shot back. He didn't know why he said it; it was just like second nature to. Their relationship was based from year of schoolboy animosity after all.

Draco glared back at him with icy silver eyes. "You never knew how I lived in my childhood, _Potter_" He hissed "Don't even dare speak like you know it" With that he walked away into the crowd.

They apparated home that night with the front of a happy couple, agreeing to play a game of Quidditch on the coming weekend. As promised, Harry lifted Draco into his arms and carried the blonde man into bed. Draco, the usually more composed one of the two, buried his face into Harry's neck and whispered something in audible to the other man. Harry shrugged it off and dropped Draco onto the bed then fell asleep. They were on different sides of the bed, separated by a long pillow—Harry put it there.

This is what Draco told his husband every night, most of the time the brunette was either too self-engrossed or asleep to notice. Draco always said it;

_I love you_

. . .

The long week was filled with work, work, and more work. The family shared dinner in the same table, ate the same food and yet it felt like he was in a completely different world than that of his husband. Draco, always maintained his level-headed demeanor in front of their son; he made conversation and they even played a few rounds of chess. It was an even match, a friendly game.

When bedtime neared, he would carry the blonde man into his arms and lower him into the bed. He was beginning to grow muscles again, he thought because each day the blonde seemed easier to carry. For some reason, he enjoyed the fact that he was getting used to carrying his husband once again.

Saturday came. They woke up at the brink of dawn and arrived at the Quidditch field near breakfast time. They ate the morning meal prepared by Scorpius and Draco on the picnic grounds. The warm-ups began around mid-morning with the other Quidditch playing family members of Scorpius' friends. It was supposed to be a day of family, friends and Quidditch.

Draco was first to swoop into the clear skies, long Slytherin Quidditch robes fluttering in the wind behind him. He wore the school emblem for old time's sake. Today, he promised, he was going to go back to the brighter part of his life before Harry came—whenever he flew, he felt like he could do anything.

Harry, along with the others, watched in awe—stunned at the hawk-like man flying in the air on his broom. Draco glided, dived and sliced through the air like it was nothing. There was complete ease at his posture and he looked very much relax. Harry looked on; how long had it been since he watched Draco fly like that? How long had it been since he actually watched his husband fly?

His breath was caught when Draco nose dived towards the ground, flipping under his broom and allowing the robe to graze of the grounds. The head of blonde hair was only a few inches from hitting the ground. It was a smooth dive and the man did it perfectly before climbing into the air again. This time, Harry followed him.

Kicking off the ground, he did the only thing that his mind was screaming for him to do—catch that flying angel. He could feel his thighs tightening on the broom, fingers scraping the old wood, the wind on his face and finally the loud thumping of his heart as he imitated the blonde's every move.

They soared in the air as if they were the only ones existing—they had their own little world were nothing else mattered. For a moment, they were brought back to their schoolboy days; the detention, the school work and most of all the game of Quidditch. They childishly dueled over anything and everything, fighting at who would win the house cup at the end of the year.

They weren't Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' parents. At the moment they were just Harry and Draco, two boys who wanted to fly.

Soon rain poured but they didn't notice—they didn't care. They never even joined the games either because they simply flew together; wordlessly going back to the times where things were so complicated. No marriage, no affairs, no romance; it was just them, enjoying each other's company as they flew into the night.

"Harry!" Draco yelled joyously from afar. They were currently a few meters above the actual game. Some low floating clouds were dancing around them. There was a big boyish grin on his face and he let it show on his features. "How long has it been?"

"Has what been?" The other called back while they zigzagged through the white misty clouds.

"Since we played like this?" It was a softer question, Malfoy's voice betraying him by revealing hurt. Harry wasn't sure how deep that hurt ran. He was silent for awhile.

"Harry?"

"It's been more than twenty years Draco" He said when he finally answered, watching as the blonde man swooped down towards a nearby lake. The man gracefully extended a hand, skimming fingers over the water and creating ripples. Harry thought that his heart would stop as the blonde locks gently draped over the water, the tips of the strands tapping the surface.

"Hmm" Draco hummed, using the reflective water to spy on his husband upside down. "Thank you" he mumbled just enough for Harry to hear.

"For what?" The brunette flew beside him upright as they slowed into a mild glide. His husband looked uncharacteristically boyish today; there were no marks of stress on his face, no sense of hurt on his façade—Draco looked happy.

"Today" Draco gripped the broom and flipped himself right side up. "For flying with me again"

"Oh" Harry mouthed. It felt weird being thanked to just for flying. It felt refreshing. Long day in the office and one cared how much effort you put into a case so the small sense of gratitude the blonde was giving him made his heart flutter for a bit. "It's nothing" he said with a shrug.

Draco hummed again from beside him. "How about a game?"

"Game?" He wondered curiously as they both slowly went back towards the pitch. He eyed his husband suspiciously, with a hint of mischievousness playing in his eyes.

"Feeling daring?" Draco challenged him, with a firey look in those silver eyes which he had almost forgotten about. Draco's eyes glinted with naughtiness as those pouting lips slowly formed into his handsome smirk.

"What are you playing at Draco?"

"I'm saying, Harry my dear that we have a bit of fun" He remarked, hovering over the game beneath them. "First one to find the snitch gets a prize!" He exclaimed, looping the front of his broom over his head before curving backwards into a dive, directly over the field.

"But that's rude!" Harry complained staring at Draco's figure descend into the ground. "No fair! Wait! That's cheating!" He yelled, gritting his teeth as he followed the blonde man towards the pitch. He pushed his lips together as he made a nose dive behind his husbans—also aiming to find the fluttering gold snitch somewhere on the field.

Two seekers out to catch the same prize.

. . .

"Dad! Papa! That was amazing!" Scorpius exclaimed as they landed on the ground. In the middle of the game, his parents had swooped in and began to search for the snitch themselves. It was Luis and him who were playing keepers and frankly speaking they both were in awe as they watched the two adults maneuver almost effortlessly above the ground.

In the end, it was Draco who clasped the golden snitch in hand and won the game.

"You cheated!" Harry mocked playfully, landing almost perfectly beside Draco. He had a huge grin on his face and began to laugh. It really felt like they were just back in Hogwarts. The adrenaline was still pumping into his veins; he could feel the loud beating of his heart as his feet touched the grass.

"I won fair and square Potter!" Draco jeered also as light-heartedly. He handed the stitch back to Luis before returning to Harry. "And I believe I win a prize" he dared, catching Harry's emerald eyes. Harry's couldn't look away.

"Okay" He sighed in defeat, slumping his shoulders childishly while they walked towards the exit. "What do you want?"

Draco seemed to take a few minutes to think then flashed him a big playful smile. "I want a kiss!" He declared loud and out in the open, making Scorpius choke and turn bright red. Harry had a similar reaction, with his face reddening like a tomato. "Please?" His breath hitched.

At the moment Draco uttered the one-word phrase, he momentarily forgot about his affair, he forgot about their problems, he forgot that he was playing the role of perfect husband—all he could think about was the feeling of those pink lips against his. He obliged, scooping the blonde on the waist and pulling the body flush against him. He crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Draco was shocked when Harry took him seriously and locked their lips together. He had meant it as a joke, for the other to shrugged/laugh off but when Harry began to kiss him, he forgot to think. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the man's strong tan neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. He moaned loudly, when Harry's hands began to snake across his back—the heat of the warm hands transferring to his skin.

His flesh jumped; Harry had taken the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Draco's mouth, tasting the blonde. He explored the hot wet cavern which he had almost forgotten and the memories began flooding back to him. It was the familiar feeling of Draco, the familiar scent, the familiar taste and the familiar reactions all bringing his body into a state of arousal.

The kiss was salty due to their sweat but at the same time it also tasted sweet. It felt so good, like a spark somewhere deep inside reignited and a ball of passion began to awaken from within.

Draco could feel his throat creating a lump. This was wrong no matter how much it felt right—Harry was leaving him for another woman. He could fear the sob threatening to come up his throat. The touches burned with forbidden desire. In the middle of the kiss, the blonde felt his eyes beginning to burn. Unshed tears were threatening to break free.

_It was all for show_

A cough broke them apart. Immediately, Draco pushed against Harry's chest will all his might and turned away. He didn't want to see Harry's eyes—feeling that the green orbs would have a mixture of regret, guilt and hatred.

"Sorry" He bit his lip and tried to act as normal as possible while Scorpius eyed them both from head to toe. It was a good thing that the boy laughed instead of examining them further.

"You and Papa go get a room!" He jested making a 'shooing' motion with his hands at the pair. Harry broke the awkward silence with a nervous laugh. His thoughts were going back to the kiss—to the soft warm lips with his husband possessed. It was very different from kissing Cynthia; it was a man, Draco, it was stronger, harder.

Something bubbled from deep inside him. His heart fluttered like crazy, thundering in his chest almost hard enough to break through his ribcage. He felt like he was back in Hogwarts for real. He remembered this feeling from somewhere before but at the moment he couldn't place it.

The trip home was silent. Scorpius was worn out from the day of flying and fell asleep instantly when they reached home, leaving the awkward pair alone. Obediently Draco raised his arms for Harry to carry him; only this time, he kept his arms to himself and didn't hold onto his husband—he couldn't at the moment for the emotion was too fresh.

Harry lifted the blonde into his arms without a word and they silently made their way towards their bedroom. Both were bothered by kiss but neither showed it. Draco felt his heart being ripped into shreds every time it played back in his head while Harry felt himself getting more confused until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco" He began, not really sure of where to begin as he lowered the man onto the bed "About the kiss. . ."

Draco didn't answer him and merely turned away. "It's nothing" He grumbled back and covered himself with the blankets like it was a cold night. It was in fact a very warm night but he didn't care, he just wanted to hide form the perceptive green eyes that were looking at him.

"Aren't you going to change?" The other asked, a bit worried about the blonde's damp clothes. Draco gave an inaudible response and stayed in his position—facing away from the other man.

Harry opened his mouth to give a retort but then decided against it. He let the comment slide and began to change quietly in his side of the room. His chest tightened as he watched the blonde's slumbering figure lying on the bed in damp clothes. He was worried that Draco would get sick—after all the man did have a weakness for rain.

He slid into the covers, unaware of the shaking body beside him.

Draco didn't fall asleep immediately—how could he? The kiss haunted him far too much. He whispered a soft silencing charm around him but didn't cast a warming one because it never occurred to him. Tears slowly but steadily began to drip from his eyes as shallow sobs began to shake his body.

He fell asleep crying.

In the long years that he's felt Harry grow more and more distant, this night was the worst—he felt completely alone despite having the man snoring beside him.

. . .

Morning came and the smell of fresh coffee filled the air along with the buzzing music playing in the kitchen. He was glad it was Sunday; his muscles cracked behind his shoulders and thighs while he walked down the stairs. Draco was sitting slouched over the counter as Scorpius manned the stoves, he raised an eyebrow.

"Morning Papa!" His son turned around, greeting him with a big smile.

"Morning" Harry answered still half-asleep. He really was not born a morning person; maybe Scorp got it from his Malfoy blood to be perky at the crack of dawn. His eyes wandered over the elder blonde and immediately began to rethink the theory—Draco was drowsily leaning on his elbows near the window.

He watched the man curiously as he took a seat. The man looked paler than usual, or perhaps it was just him? He also noted a tint of red on the blonde's cheeks. "Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"Just tired" Draco groaned out a response and dismissed the question with a wave of a hand lazily in the air. It wasn't the most aristocratic gesture but for now it would do him just fine.

"Sure?" Harry pressed, inching closer.

Draco almost slapped him away. "Yes! For Merlin's mercy Harry! I feel fine!" He barked out with a slight temper. Actually, he was feeling like a big pile of shit at the moment but he couldn't let Harry see that. His eye sight was lapsing into white and his whole body felt a million times heavier when he moved.

Harry just looked at him questioningly but didn't day a word.

"Papa look! I made French toast!" Scorpius announced proudly, setting a big round plate of the said item on the table. "Dad finally taught me the recipe!" He added before taking a seat beside Harry. It seems that the hostility between the pair wad unnoticed by the young lad.

Harry switched back into full father mode when he answered. "A monster cooking?! I better get my potions cabinet ready!" He exclaimed, earning a slap form the young blonde on the shoulder. This is how the father and son squabbles began with Harry almost always trying to annoy his son.

"You're so mean Papa!" Scorpius pushed out his tongue playfully "Besides that's dad's potion cabinet not yours!" He said triumphantly, feeling like he had won this argument. Harry clamed up at the mention of Draco; his eyes immediately glanced at the older blonde who sat across him.

The sound of his phone brought him back to reality. "Papa?" Scropius' voice barely registered in his brain when he read the caller's identity on the mobile screen—Cynthia.

"Hello?" He picked up without much thought before whispering a barely audible silencing charm around his cell phone so that the other two in the room would not hear her voice. He eyed their son nervously.

"Harry-kun?" Cynthia's voice came over the receiver.

"Yes?" He answered back, cursing mentally. He had meant for his voice to sound soft but commanding, instead he got gruff.

"I'm waiting in the mall. I want to see you _Harry_" She moaned his name into the receiver; the sound of the feminine seductress going straight to his groin. He forced back the reactions his body made.

"Harry?" She said again to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can't you leave them for a bit and come eat lunch with me?" She tempted him using a breathy sex-filled voice on the phone. "You're going to have an emergency meeting with your _staff_, Mr. Harry Potter" She licked her lips and shut off the phone, leaving Harry wanting.

"I, uh, need to go" Harry stopped himself short of groaning. "Office. Meeting. Client" He shuttered out, almost half-running towards the garage. Never once did he look back. He drove off towards the mall at top speed, spelling some decent clothes on the way.

"What just happened?" Scorpius acted dumbfounded at the scene before him; Harry abruptly left them without much explanation. "Dad" He looked to Draco for answers.

Draco visibly bit the inside of his mouth before speaking. "You're Papa is a very busy man, Scorp. I'm sorry, he's been working on a big client recently" He covered up for his unfaithful husband. Cursing when a pang of guilt boiled in his systems—cheating bastard. One call from _her _and he leaves without a word, it was typical.

He looked sad, allowing for his eyes to betray him. Scorpius stood beside him equally quiet.

"How about spending the day with just me, kid?" He offered, making the young blonde's features light up. "Where to?"

. . .

**Author's Note: **

Yay! Chapter 2 up and running!

Chapter 3 is yet to be started but I'm getting there! Review if you like!

-Arh.581958


	3. Chapter 3

31 days—

. . .

September 26, 19xx – Monday

In the end, Harry never came home last night. He sighed, he was used to it. Thankfully Scorpius didn't ask too many questions about his raven haired father's sudden disappearing act in the middle of breakfast. To be honest, Draco really was unsure of what to tell the young blonde if the issue had been pressed.

He sat back quietly, he wished for a miracle from Merlin—he wanted to go back to the good old days when at the least Harry and he could have shared a decent conversation. The sky was dark, stars loomed over the backyard. He wanted to remember why Harry had loved him.

A flashback.

At twenty two, Draco had already received his inheritance from his family's fortune. With it, he set up several investments in the wizarding world and created a small potions research facility hidden from mainstream consumers. He created money of his own empire in the potions trade and it was already starting to blossom. His deceased mother and father would have been proud—he did everything expected of him, except one.

He refused to marry a dimwitted pureblood witch to spawn him children. He had two reasons; one, he was gay and two; he was in love with a very male hero of the wizarding world Harry Potter. They met again after a fling almost three years ago in a small bar in muggle London's red district. At first it was physical but soon the one-night stand became once a week and later it developed into a relationship.

He was now pinned under the said brunette, Harry hovering over him like a predator at its prey. There was passionate lust into those devilish green eyes; he could almost see the hint of Salazar Sytherin in Harry's ancestry. Harry whispered to him in Paseltongue, a language he only heard off in books. The sound made him shiver in delight.

Dark hair fell on their faces like an ebony curtain, shielding them from the light. While his almost shoulder length blonde hair spread underneath his head. They were complete opposites—light and dark. The thought was enticing as Harry moved above him, locking his arms above his head as he lay on the bed in perfect surrender to his lover.

Lips teased his skin, taunting the pale flesh without touching. Harry's lips were millimeters from his skin but still refusing to touch him. He could sense the other man's breath slowing down, inhaling his scent deeply and he did the same. Harry smelled spicy—exotic; the brunette smelled of sweat, sex and something fragrant that was distinctly Harry.

Strong calloused hands trapped his wrists and Harry's heavy weight trapped his torso. He could feel his hard length grinding harshly against the bottom of Harry's sacs. The friction was delicious but almost painful because his lover did nothing to ease his weeping member.

The deep intakes of air traveled down his torso, in the middle of his chest and lowering to his abdomen. He waited, anticipating Harry's next move. Harry's soft lips almost touched him but stopped a moment too soon, he couldn't take it anymore. With a hiss, he arched his back and pressed his hips high into the air—pushing his naked flesh against Harry's. The action made blazing green eyes stare at him.

"Harry" for the first time he called out to his lover, wrapping long lean legs around Harry's waist and squeezing as hard as he could. Their hard erections rubbed together. Immediately a ripple of pleasure rode through his body as he groaned. Harry groaned with him.

After that neither moved, the intensity of their skins together made their breaths hitch and their hearts race. They both shivered as their orgasms threatened to explode even with the lack of penetration. Naked, sweaty and immensely concentrated on one another, they began to move their hips against one another.

"Harry" Draco called out a second time, daring for his lover to look at him. Harry did and their eyes locked together intensely. He could feel the emotion burning deep inside him. No, Harry's wasn't perfect and he was etched with that infamous lighting bolt scar to prove that. Yet, the man could choose anyone he wanted on the entire face of the earth

"Why me?" It was a desperate question. Perhaps he had wanted some sort of assurance, a little bit of security or maybe, dare he say it, he wanted to feel another emotion coming from the ebony haired savior. He needed it. He felt like he would break if the man denied him an answer now.

Harry's eyes softened as they gazed down at him, reflecting some sort of sweet emotion that he couldn't read before capturing his lips in tender kiss. His wrists were released and on instinct, he wrapped it around Harry's tanned neck.

. . .

Harry stood near the window clad in nothing but a bath robe. His eyes were focused on the barely seen stars on that cloudy night while his thoughts drifted somewhere farther away. He was inside the love hotel which he had chosen for tonight's activities.

"Harry-kun?" Cynthia's long smooth arms wrapped around his torso, it felt soft. She felt soft, she was a woman after all and the gender was created generally to be softer than the male body. She snaked her arms around his body and pressed herself against his back. He could feel her ample small breasts and ample body—proof of the earlier statement.

He twisted around, wrapping arms around her tiny waist and petite figure. She was definitely a woman, one who possessed such highly defined curves. It was different from a male's harder and sharper built body. She curled towards him, almost in a cat-like gesture and she purred.

Her middle length honey blonde hair cascaded behind her slender back just until her shoulder blades. She was a head shorted than him, looking up with crystal colored azure blue eyes. She too wore a bath robe, hers made of lavender colored silk.

The room they had chosen wasn't too fancy. It was mid-sized with a large king sized bed in the middle. There were several items, including lube, a television set and a small kitchenette in the studio space. There were two doors present; one led to the corridor and the other led to the bathroom.

"I love you" Cynthia whispered to him, as she brought her hand securely around his neck. He could feel the tips of her long manicured fingernails on the back of his neck as she did. It was yet another reminder that it was a woman in his arms. Her voice too, was soft and feminine. It was unlike the guff voice of a male.

Ever since before, he had always preferred females. He liked girls from the very beginning. There was a time, he experimented with his own gender but he found the female body suited him better. Most of his lovers were female, young dark-haired witches.

"Why do you love me?" She giggled girlishly as they swayed to the soft music coming from the radio. Harry barely heard the question. Cynthia had always been different; she was blonde, brainy, stubborn and most of all, she was a muggle who had absolutely no idea about his magical ancestry. She only saw magic in movies.

The question caught him off guard.

. . .

_Why me?_

He moaned into the kiss, arching torso so that Harry could slide those warm hands around his back. The heated flesh traveled against his skin and made him shiver in delight. He broke the kiss for another moan when Harry grinded against him, once against he found himself trapped in the mercy of his lover.

Draco stared up at Harry. The man had a mischievous smile on his face—he dove in for the kill.

"You have nearly perfect hair—" Harry murmured, plunging his face deep into Draco's now messy tresses. The disarray was due to their recent activities. "_except when we're making love_" he whispered in parseltongue. This only made Draco shiver.

He moved his face, angling it so that he could breathe into the blonde's ear. "You have that stoic face" he accompanied his words by literally licking up Draco's face, starting from the jaw line until his tongue found the sensitive spot behind his lover's ear. "_most of the time_"

He nibbled and sucked on Draco's ear lobe, creating another set of erotic noises to come from the blonde's lips. "You make the most seductive sounds" He licked his lips before latching onto his partner's Adam's apple and sucking deeply. "_let me hear you __**Draco**_"

The other merely whimpered in response, nearly coming at the sound of his voice being rasped out in an ancient language. "You're stubborn!" Harry growled grinding his shaft against Draco's flesh and teasing the blonde's tight hole. "_just like me_"

This time, Draco moaned louder creating echoes through the humble sized bedroom of Harry's apartment. Harry smiled at the man's noises. "But your body is very honest with its reactions" There was amusement in Harry's voice. "_open_" he hissed in parseltongue and his lover partner parted his creamy thighs obediently.

Each touch pusher him farther, each touch made the desire burn stronger, each touch made him fall deeper and each touch made him want more. Harry's powerful hands continued to caress him. He could feel the slight tingle of his lover's magic hovering over his skin. He was near explosion.

"No more games Harry" He moaned out so desperately. He stretched his arms towards the other man, not stopping until he looped them around Harry's neck. He laced his fingers loosely on Harry's nape, pulling his lover towards his body. "Please" he said softly bring his lips close to a tanned jaw.

Harry smiled against the pale skin before bringing his mouth to cover Draco's once again. He brought a hand to cup Draco's sharp jaw, angling their faces so that they could kiss even deeper. He teased his lover's lips by licking the pinkish flesh. The other responded by parting his lips to give Harry access.

Harry deepened the kiss when Draco opened his mouth. He used a free hand to tease the blonde's lower bits, feeling the slick member before venturing lower and to probe the man's entrance. This elicited a moan from Draco as Harry played with the tight hole until finally slipping a moist finger inside.

"Ahh Harry~" Draco moaned out his lover's name, aching his back to push harder against the finger inside him. He could feel his muscles accepting the intrusion, opening his body to the man hovering above him. He could feel Harry moving against him. This was Harry, the only man to ever touch him _that _part of him. He had never allowed anyone to.

_It was okay because it was Harry_

"Everything about you enraptures me" Harry groaned as Draco pressed a sweat-slicked body against his. He could feel the blonde's nipples playing along his muscles. He captures a pink bud in his lips and sucked deeply, earning his yet another throaty shudder from his lover. "_you are mine_"

His body shook with pleasure when Draco's tight entrance greedily swallowed him. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he fought back his orgasm from exploding. Draco's muscles were squeezing him and taking his full length inside that warm body of his.

"Draco" he whispered his lover's name. Pale arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to Draco. This small sense of intimacy between them—being joined together as one, made his heart swell with emotion. "I love you" he confessed, wrapping his arms behind the blonde's shoulder. They held each other closely, breathing their mingled scents deeply.

"I love you too, you big oaf"

. . .

"Harry?" a voice called him from the darkness, bringing him to the light. He found himself groaning at the sound. He shifted slightly, still keeping his eyes shut close.

"Harry?" It came again, this time accompanied by a light tap on his shoulder. The tapping soon grew into shaking. He could feel hands gripping his shoulders, urging him awake. "Come on Harry" a honey sweet voice told him, followed by Cynthia's lips playing along his neck.

He awoke now, wrapping long tanned arms around his petite lover. "What is it?" he asked her softly, the softness of her back against her hands. They were both naked, sharing a bed which Harry purchased for the night. He was still drowsy from his sleep-driven state. He stretched his limbs above his head, feeling the female body rub against him.

"Hmm" Cynthia hummed beside him as his rippled body stretched from beneath her. She crawled over him, legs straddling his thighs when they shared a kiss. Blankets fell off her shoulders with her cascading blonde hair falling framing their faces. They broke the kiss at the sound of Harry's mobile ringing.

There was only one person who was assigned that particular ring tone. He shrugged; Cynthia moved to give space to reach for the said item. He edged closer to the side so that he could reach the bedside table. He glanced at the number, before confirming who it was. The screen read; Draco Malfoy.

"Hello?" He answered over the receiver while pulling the sheets to cover his privates on the side. Draco usually didn't bother him whenever he was out; it made him curious as to why the blonde would call him now. The voice on the other line wasn't the one he expected.

"Papa!" Scorpius' crying wail came through the earpiece. Green eyes shot open at the sound of his son's voice. Fear gripped his system; he could sense something was wrong. "Papa! Where are you?! You need to come home, papa! Please!"

"Scorpius, calm down, listen to me" He attempted to calm the sobbing boy down. At the current state of panic, he would not be able to get any useful information out of the blonde. He had never heard Scorpius like this before, but it was a tone he was familiar with. He briefly remembered the war against the Dark Lord, many of his frightened friends sounded very much like this.

The young blonde immediately responded, easing his breaths and steadily his voice. "Papa?" His voice was calmer the second time around. Harry was glad that the boy inherited Draco's calmness. He nodded, moving to stand as he listened to his son's voice intently.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong. Why are you calling through Draco's number?" He asked softly, pinning the small communication devise in between his ear and shoulder. With his hands free, he grabbed his pants which were folded on a nearby chair and shrugged it on. He continued to dress.

"Dad's sick!" Harry was half-way through dressing when his son gave him the news. His blood grew cold and a dark shiver ran up his spine. He didn't leave time for his secretary to react; he was out the door and zooming out of sight. Fear gripped his system as Scorpius' voice told him the details. The information blurred into the background, all he wanted was to see what had happened to Draco.

'Please let him be alright' he found himself praying through the drive.

. . .

"Papa!" It was the first thing he heard when he barged through the front doors; sticky, sweaty and flushed as if he had run towards entrance. A force hit him square on the chest, his son nestled against his chest while arms wrapped tightly around him. He could feel the wetness of his son's tears damping his shirt.

"Papa's dying!" The blonde cried uncontrollably against him. The short statement made him remember the exact fear that crawled against his flesh when the boy first told him. He wrapped comforting arms around his son; he could feel the constant shake in the smaller body.

"Where is he?" He asked urgently, stroking his son's hair. The boy pointed towards the bedroom. His body reacted unconsciously, feet taking him towards the small room. 'No' he thought, feeling the surge of Draco's magic wrap around him. 'Draco isn't dead'

Closing his hand around the door knob, he prepared himself for the wave of magic that was behind the wooden door. He pushed it open, his husband's fierce magic formed in waves around him. He could see it clearly but the boy as his side couldn't. He was magically bonded to the elder blonde, hence he was able to see Draco's magic.

The gray-like power fluttered around Draco's pale body. "Oh god" he half-groaned when he saw his partner's features; Draco looked paler—still, like he wasn't even breathing. But he was breathing, it was dangerously shallow. Despite this, Harry sighed, thankful that the blonde was still alive.

"Draco" he called out, knowing fully well that he would get no response. He recognized the man's state, it wasn't the first time that this happened—it had happened before because the blonde had a condition. Draco was magically allergic to _komakai_.

Komakai was a small fungus-like specimen which grew magically from time to time, it must have grown somewhere which Draco had contact with. It was similar to mushrooms but was virtually impossible to see by the naked eye. Because of the allergy, Draco's body was rapidly going to shut down—magically forcing foreign magic away with a powerful barrier. This explained why Scorpius was thrown back when the blonde first fell.

Harry gritted his teeth together. He was thankful that he was still bonded to his husband, therefore making his magic familiar to Draco's. The gray-ish power wrapped around him welcoming him to come closer. He inched to reduce the distance between them. He could feel the man's magic crying out to him in pain.

"Papa!" Scorpius screamed from the other side of the barrier, his pale knuckles beginning to bleed as he fought to breech Draco's magical force.

"Scorpius! Move back!" Harry yelled, commanding the boy to stop. "It's your Papa's magic! Don't fight it!" He ordered. He could almost see Draco's pale face inches from his finger tips. It pained him to look at the man so weak. Draco had always been stronger than this. The allergic reaction had happened before but never was it this severe—Draco looked almost deathly.

"But Papa!" Scorpius fought back from the other side; tears freely flowing from his shimmering green eyes as he watched his Papa move closer to his father. He clutched the invisible shield that separated them.

"Baby, listen to me" Harry cooed, eyes locking onto his son's. The teary green eyes stared back at him. He cursed. "You need to be brave for your dad and papa right now, okay?" He asked gently, hoping—no, praying to God that his son calm down. Scorpius nodded his head, staying strong despite the wetness on his cheeks.

"Can you tell me where you and your dad went today?"

The boy thought back, immediately realizing where they had gone to. "I can't!" He answered weakly, just enough for Harry to hear. His body rocked with sobs and he collapsed against the barrier. "I'm sorry, Papa. I promised dad that I wouldn't tell you"

Harry looked back into those apologetic green eyes—the color that was so similar into his own. He could see the sincerity in his son's eyes. Where did they do? Was it so special that Draco didn't want him knowing?

His legs slowly moved without his consent; he walked over to where the small blonde boy sat against the invisible shield. "Scorpius" he called out, reaching out to touch his son's back. His heart broke, watching his boy crumble like this in front of him. Yesterday was Sunday, if only he had stayed this would not have happened. "Please tell me" his voice cracked as his arms wrapped around the sobbing child.

"I'm sorry" he added, as Scorpius clung to him. "I'll get Draco back. I promise" he said, kissing his son's hair before dragging his feet back to Draco. He looked at the white man lying down on the couch, lifting the frail body into his arms. Draco was light; he barely felt the man's weight in his arms. Slowly, he brought his husband out of the room with the first bits of his magic flowing from his finger tips.

He turned to the weeping boy. "Do you think you could open the bedroom door for me?" he questioned softly. Scorpius nodded in between sniffles. Harry offered a comforting hand to rest on the boy's soft blonde hair. The boy took it gratefully and the pair climbed the stairs together. All the while, Draco subconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth of his husband.

Scorpius clung to his raven-haired father as they strode up the stairs. He couldn't help it; just the thought of losing one of them would obliterate his entire world. He had a shaky hand clutching his papa's shirt, wrinkling the soft fabric. He sniffed, opening the door when they reached the bedroom.

"Will you be alright in your room?" Harry asked Scorpius tenderly after placing Draco underneath the covers, bending down so that he could see his son's eye level. The blonde boy still stood a head shorter than him. The child nodded.

"Should we call a mediwitch?" Scorpius mumbled through sniffles. Harry shook his head.

"We can, son. You're dad's a different kid of sick" He told him tenderly then wrapped Scorpius in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry" he apologized again. He led Scorpius to his room and ticked him underneath the covers. Gently caressing the boy's head, he leaned in to kiss his son's forehead. "He'll be better in the morning, I promise"

Scorpius nodded, giving his father one last embrace before shifting under the blankets. Harry shut off the lights before leaving the room. Once the door was closed, he gave a deep sigh and leaned against the wall. He tried to remember what it was he did before when Draco had an attack. He slowly made his way towards the room they shared.

"Draco" he whispered the name softly, kneeling on the side of their bed beside Draco. He had never been so afraid of losing the man in his life. Perhaps it had been because Draco was always there for him. It was a light relationship when they started going out, nothing too possessive but Draco had always stayed with him. He had never felt the blonde once change despite the divorce proceedings. He chocked back a sob.

"I'm so sorry love" He found himself saying, holding one of the blonde's icy hands in both of his. He willed his magic to enter his beloved husband. The green twinkled along his skin and slowly but steadily began to hover over Draco. Soon the unconscious man was covered by the light green colored sheen. It was Harry's magic and he was sharing it. It was the only way to force the fungus out of the man's system.

'I don't want you to die.'

_I need you_

. . .

He stayed with Draco the entire night, only leaving the blonde's side for bathroom breaks. The calls from the office were constant, especially since it was Monday. He had a fierce custody battle in downtown London today but he called in sick. He practically begged the complacent Cynthia to forward all his calls to the cell and cancel all his meetings. She was skeptical at his rash decision.

It was hard nursing the man to recover using his own magic. He shared his life force freely with sleeping man and continuously the color of Draco's face began to return. During the entire night, he stayed awake to watch over his husband. Draco looked peaceful when he was asleep and for the first time since Scorpius was born, Harry found himself studying the man's features.

Draco's face had definitely sharpened out from the jeering face he remembered back in Hogwarts. Now the said man seemed to possess a more calming demeanor—friendlier. Maybe, he thought, it was because of Scorpius that Draco finally embraced the loving side of himself. Still, despite the age difference, Draco still looked as handsome as when he first saw him.

Harry was about to run a hand over the falling golden locks when his cell phone rang once again. He eyed the clock and read 7:00am.

"Yes?" he practically growled through the receiver. He wasn't surprised when it was Cynthia calling him once again.

"Harry-kun! Why aren't you at work?" She demanded, sitting on the desk in his office. She clutched the small frame in her hands which showed Harry and Draco smiling together. He was her man! He loved her! Why did he still have the blasted photograph on the table?

Harry sighed deeply. "I told you. I'm staying home because my husband is sick" He replied flatly, growling as he massaged his temples from the headache she was being.

"But it's Monday! Haven't you spent enough time with Demon?" She spat, slamming the frame down on the table. She wasn't very happy with her boyfriend's response.

He gritted his teeth at her cocky response. "It's Draco" He reminded, "_Draco_ is sick and I fully intend to nurse him until his better."

"But Harry!" She was cut off when he slammed his phone shut and threw the batteries onto the floor. It was only then that he realized that Draco had began to stir. He was at the blonde's side in a heart beat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked lovingly, searching for the blonde's eyes. He grabbed a pale hand into his own and breathed in relief when it felt warmer than it had been the night before.

"Fine" Draco mumbled, still half-asleep. "You. Work" he barely shuttered. Harry hushed him, by placing a tanned hand on his lips.

"I'm staying" Harry told him firmly, pressing his forehead against Draco's. "I won't leave" he added. They stayed in that position for a long time until Harry decided to move. He slid inside the bed, scooping Draco into his arms. The soft mattress felt good against his tired body. He was thankful for Draco's recovery and finally he could find the confidence to sleep.

Draco welcomed the warmth which he had missed for so long. His heart fluttered at Harry's words. For the first time in a very long time, he felt that maybe the man could still love him somewhere deep down inside. Harry's strong chest pressed against him and he obediently snuggled into his husband's arms.

"Liar" he softly whispered, feeling the tears burn behind his eyes.

_If only you would._

. . .

Draco woke up, feeling a hard chest against him. He shifted onto the sweet smelling body—it was too sweet. Opening his eyes, he saw Harry snuggle behind him. The man smelled spicy not sweet. He pressed his face close to his husband's neck and confirmed his hypothesis. It was _her_ perfume and the bitch knew well to mark her lover. With weakened arms he tried to push the man away.

"Draco?" The action apparently had stirred the brunette from slumber. He groggily stared down at the blonde who glared back at him. "What's the matter?" he asked innocently.

"Piss off Potter and get off me" Draco hissed, repeating his earlier actions. Damn it, he hated being like this. He hated feeling utterly worthless when the man sharing his bed smelled like a woman!

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Harry fought back, urgency beginning to show in his voice as Draco pushed harder. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he growled, pinning the other man's arms above his head and trapping him beneath his weight. Draco turned away and didn't answer.

"Draco" He gritted his teeth, staring furiously at the blonde. Their night's intimacy was gone in a flash.

"Don't you dare hold me in your arms like some damn woman!" Draco screamed fighting against Harry's hold. He failed due to his weakened magical and physical condition. At the moment he was still feeding off Harry's energy. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, he never did like pity.

Harry was startled by the blonde's accusation. He stated down at the man beneath him. "What are you talking about?" He never realized that Draco knew about the affair.

"I know about your goddamn rendezvous Potter" Draco snorted, continuing his struggle for freedom as Harry pinned him down. "I'm not the fool you play me for!"

This time Harry went from startled to shock, eyes locking with angry gray ones. He could practically feel the other man's hatred towards him. "You knew?" came his stupid remarks moments later.

"Of course I knew!"

"You never said anything" his voice softened.

"It wouldn't have made a difference" Draco answered quietly just as Harry released his hands. Immediately he brought the freed limbs to cover his face. He couldn't take this vulnerability, he couldn't take this confrontation. "You would have gone to her anyway"

The statement struck Harry like a million bolts of lighting. He never thought for one second that Draco knew about the affair, it was main reason he never felt too guilty about it. Now, discovering that his counterpart was aware of the whole situation made his guts turn inside-out; he felt sick to the stomach towards himself. He was despicable—hurting the man he had once loved.

"I…" he began, completely unsure of what to say. No words came from his mouth. "All this time, you?"

"I knew" Draco nodded, turning away because he didn't want to see Harry's face. No, it wasn't because he despised him; it was because looking into Harry's eyes would make his heart ache a hundred fold. He couldn't take it.

"Why?" was Harry's simple question. He moved off Draco but stayed to sit on the bedside.

"Because I love you"

Just then, Scorpius barged into the room crying straight into Harry's arms. "Papa!"

The couple shared a silent glance before returning back to their sobbing child.

"Scorpius baby what's wrong?" Harry cooed as he hugged the boy tighter to him. "You should cheer up, you're dad going to be okay" he tried to ease while he rubbed circles on the teen's back.

"See?" He flashed Draco a look and the blonde immediately understood.

"Scorpius love, daddy's okay." He also began to help calm their son. The boy merely listen his tear-stricken face from Harry's arms and cried harder.

"I thought you were going to die!"

"No baby" they said almost simultaneous, encircling long arms around the weeping boy. Together they worked on make the boy stop crying. Never once again did they repeat the earlier conversation.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

I think I shall end chapter three at that. Hmm. What do you think?

Chapter four, I guess will be starting tomorrow because I am sleepy!

Review if you wish.

-Arh.581958

*PS. Left hand is numb (cries) I got a vaccine!


	4. Chapter 4

31 days—

. . .

September 29, 19xx – Thursday

"_I knew about your goddamn rendezvous!" _

It has been a fortnight since the unveiling of the truth had passed. The week flew by like a breeze, hitting Harry with the hard cold reality. For most of the time, only a certain blonde haired man had been plaguing his mind. _Draco_ the name echoed through his head like the ghost of Christmas past; Draco had _always _loved him. Draco never stopped, had he?

A flashback.

Pristine lights floated in the air, mingling with the enchanted chandeliers which illuminated the vast hall. It was the annual Ministry Ball—and Draco was invited. Of course, the blonde chose to bring his one and only lover as a date. The ballroom was filled with people in the high ranks of Wizarding society, many of whom dressed elegantly for the occasion.

Harry fidgeted against his collar; it had been a long time since he visited the magical world—a formal ball nonetheless! "Harry" A voice cooed from behind him, pale arms running over his shoulder blades until finally they rested on his chest. He breathed the scent of fresh cologne. "Stop fidgeting love" Draco told him.

As always the man once hailed the Slytherin prince never failed to impress; his white colored over coat embroidered in silvers made him sparkle along the floor. Silken platinum colored blonde hair moved across his flesh in the perfect Malfoy manor which it should. Not three minutes into the ball and already the vixen blonde was breaking the rules—rule number one; no public displays of affection, he said so himself.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered a little too strictly from embarrassment more than anything. The brunette immediately regretted the words when those warm arms detached themselves from his body; he half-groaned with the lost of contact. The blonde merely smile back at him, offering a smooth hand to lead him over the floor.

"Years after you disappeared from the wizarding world, you suddenly show up at a Ministry Ball unannounced with none other than _the_ Draco Malfoy as your companion, I'm sure half the room is dying of jealousy!" His lover declared, pulling him into the middle of the dance floor where wizards and witches alike all had eyes on them.

"I fully intent to flaunt you Mr. Potter!" Draco half-smiled and half-smirked as Harry scoffed and disgruntled. He could fully picture the brunette frowning with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face even without looking. He tucked chin on Harry's shoulder, guided an arm around his waist as he lifted both of his behind Harry's neck. "But fame aside" he whispered softly. "I'm happy just to dance with you"

Harry couldn't help but smile at his lover's soft spoken words. Sometime, when he let his guard down, Draco could say the sweetest things without noticing. He tightened the hold on the blonde's waist as they danced throughout the night. Utterly in-love and completely absorbed in one another's company.

"Me too"

When dawn almost came, the festivities for the night were nearly over—all except for one important event. Harry once again started fidgeting, hands growing sweaty and the temperature soaring higher by the minute. His stomach twisted and twirled with anticipation as he walked onto the stage; spotlight on him while the rest of the ballroom lights dimmed.

"Uhm, hi, how's everyone doing?" He stuttered over the enchanted platform which amplified his voice. Immediately the crowd burst into whispers and buzzes when people began gossiping about his last public appearance in the wizarding world and that was nearly five years ago! "My name's Harry Potter—" he paused and nervously scratched his neck, looking for that unique shade of blonde from the pool of people. "—but I guess you all know that…"

The crowds began to quiet down as his voice deepened slightly and his tone began more serious—much like the boy from years before who was forced to lead the army of light in order to defeat the dark lord. "Last time I spoke to you, it was to give honor for all the lives which victimized by the war. May their souls rest in peace" He stopped for a moment, allowing the next words to flow out.

"Today—" Finally he caught sight of platinum blonde hair and shining silvers eyes staring curiously at him. "—I speak to you on a completely different matter. In our lives, there comes a time for death and for life. Now, I believe, is my turn to live; not as the-boy-who-lived from the dark lord, but as Harry. For all of us, who have lost precious people during the final battle, I sincerely trust that all our loved ones would have wanted for us to live full and happy lives. But a lifetime shall never be complete when one is alone, everybody needs someone—their better half. I know I have found mine"

Green eyes met silver straight on from across the heads of people. "I, Harry Evans Potter—" from the stage, he kneeled on one knee "—am asking you, Draco Black Malfoy, to marry me" When he spoke the worlds, he stared straight into his lover's eyes as if already looking for an answer. The crowd grew silent in anticipation for the other man's response. With his magic, Harry lifted Draco from the dance floor onto the stage, facing him.

It seemed like forever that both men stood staring at each other as if they were statues. Finally the spell was broken when Draco reached for Harry's hand, the one which held a small silver ring. The dumb founded brunette grew anxious at his lover's lack of words—that is, before the blonde pulled him into a loving kiss. On instinct his arms wound themselves on Draco's waist.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Harry asked nervously when their lips parted. Draco took his left hand and placed it in front Harry, present his ring finger to the brunette. With ease, Harry slid shining silver band onto the blonde's slim finger.

"Of course you big oaf" Draco replied with a small smile.

_Where have those feelings gone now?_

. . .

October 01, 19xx – Saturday

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked for what seemed like the 50th time. He hung over his blonde husband like a mother hen to its chicks. There was a mid-summer festival coming into town along with a muggle carnival and Scorpius decided that it would be fun for all three of them to go.

Harry had loudly protested against the idea. He reasoned Draco's recent sickness to avoid going out, but the blonde dismissed the idea quickly. In all honestly, he was genuinely concerned for the Slytherin; he didn't want the blonde man getting any sicker. If they had left and the _kamakai_ fungus had magically grown somewhere near the carnival, it would mean absolute peril.

It was all for show, he knew that but still Draco couldn't help the warm feeling claim his insides at his husband's constant attention. He had grown used to Harry's indifference towards him and now, when he receives all that loving attention, he was bewildered at how to act. So we decided to act the only way he knew how to when faced with a difficult situation—like a Malfoy.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, I'm alright! Now can you please cease your mothering so that we can all go and enjoy ourselves at the carnival?" Draco sighed, bringing one of his hands to massage his temples. It reminded him of the old days; it was just like Harry to be quite annoying when he was trying to show that he cared. It made him smile just a bit.

The doorbell rang; Scorpius was the first one at the door to greet his friend. "Luis!" his boyish voice sang in delight when the sight of the brunette.

"Scorpius!" the other greeted back with a warm smile. The two boys greeted each other warmly before moving into the living room where both Harry and Draco were waiting.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" the young brunette greeted the two older men with a polite bow.

"Luis, come in, come in" Harry welcomed the teen. "Glad you could join us" Having Luis with their family felt nostalgic to him—it reminded him of all the times he stayed over at the burrow with Ron and Hermione. Those were the days wherein he felt that the Weasleys were truly going to be his real family one day. It was the days he thought he was going to marry Ginny—but of course that never happened.

"Thank you for having me" Luis muttered in embarrassment. Of course he knew that Scopius was the son the wizarding world's greatest wizards, but he had never imagine that he would be meeting them face to face. He was still a bit flustered about the whole situation. He felt to warm arms snaking over his shoulders and squeezing tightly—a familiar touch which made him relax.

"Luis" the blonde boy called from behind him as the arms began to massage his stiff shoulders. "Stop flustering. It doesn't suit you" he whispered softly into Luis' ear.

"Shut it" Luis shot back weakly. "This is normal!"

With that, Scorpius let go in a snap before moving them to sit on the nearest couch. "Normal?" The blonde boy teased playfully. "Normal is Luis Gray, Gryffindor 5th year, one of our leading chasers, already trying to win my parents over with his headstrong, overly arrogant and proud self!" He burst out laughing, leaving the other boy flushing red in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Luis violently reacted. "That's not fair Scorpius!" But the blonde only laughed harder. Harry and Draco watched the pair interact and reminded them of how they were in the past. Déjà vu over came them. It felt like this very scene had happened in the not so distant past somewhere before.

The family, along with Luis, drove to the carnival outside of town. It was a mid-sized muggle carnival which was put up in the middle of a vast open space. Already, when they arrived, dozens of cars were parked outside of the perimeter walls. Lights danced in many brilliant colors and the familiar festive music played in the air. It was warm inside due to the hoards of people scampering about. It was a good thing that they had dressed lightly.

"Roller Coaster!" Scorpius, even at fifteen, screamed at the top of his voice when he saw the colossal contraption of metal and wood near the edge of the fair. His eyes grew wide, seeing the huge metal frame towering over them at nearly 25feet high. There was an ear piercing scream that came from the top of the ride, immediately they spotted the newest set of victims falling from nearly 30feet speeding towards them.

"Roller Coaster! Roller Coaster! Roller Coaster!" He chanted repeatedly much like a seven year old kid would. "I want to ride on the Roller Coaster!" He announced, taking Luis' hand in him and sprinting towards the long line to await their turn.

Draco couldn't help but laugh as his son's retreating back. "Sounds and awful like you, doesn't he, Potter?" he muttered humorously before laughing once again. Persistent, headstrong and stubborn—Scorpius was definitely the child of Harry Potter.

At first, Harry was shocked by his husband's warm attitude towards him but then he decided to relax. "Yes, he does" He smiled back. Both of them, conceded to the fact that they were far too old for this sort of festivities. They opted to take a walk, discovering the numerous stalls that filled the area. One particular booth caught Harry's attention.

"I bet I can still win at that!" Harry said joyously, pointing over to a unique circular cage which housed a motorcycle on the inside. There was a small crowd of people gathered around it as the booth master called them enthusiastically.

"Come one, come all! First champ to ride the motorbike around the cage gets to take it home! Try for just 20 pounds!" A fat man, around his fifties shouted, raising a plump hand into the air. His purple faded jacket looked like it was just around ready to pop from him enormous size. Nonetheless a group of people surrounded him, mostly consisting of young males and their dames.

"Harry!" Draco scolded him with a small slap on the arm. "You're far too old for that!" But his words only seemed to harden the brunette's mind. In the blink of an eye, Harry was on the platform paying the man for his turn. Draco felt anxiety fill his belly. Never did he trust muggle contraptions. Even in all the year living in the muggle world, he had never felt safe in any of them.

"Harry!" He called again, louder this time so that his husband could hear him through the noise of the people. The man merely smiled back at him, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Who's the lucky lady, sr?" The man in purple asked Harry with a broken smile, teeth missing in some places. Harry grimaced but didn't fail to smile back when they shook hands. In the sea of people, he still found it easy to spot a Malfoy's one-of-a-kind platinum blonde hair despite it being under a snug burgundy barrette.

"Not a lady" Harry smiled when he said the words, a butterfly effect filling his insides. One could say their youth defies their age; thankfully the adult couple didn't seem a blink over thirty. On the contrary, one could even mistake them for their late twenties! The man followed his gaze, unsure really of what he was searching for.

Draco gulped, watching as Harry stood in line. One by one, men years younger then them failed to win the prize and even ended up injuring themselves when they crashed towards the floor. He bit his lips when a couple past him—the latest victim of the sour trick. The woman held her handkerchief to—what he assumed was—her lover, the tint of red already straining the fabric.

_Harry you bloody idiot! _

Slowly but surely, men rode on the bike and failed one after the other. Soon it was Harry's turn to ride the back. "Harry!" He shouted one more time just before the brunette saddled the bike. Green eyes met silver through the dozens of people all anticipating the next failure. He wouldn't dare admit it, nor would he dare show it, but he was scared for Harry. "Blasted muggle contraptions" he muttered under his breath.

It seemed like slow motion when he saw the bike steadily increase in speed. The cage itself was huge, measuring a good ten feet in diameter. The challenge was for the man on the bike to successfully make a loop around without falling face first to the concrete. Draco felt his heart race as Harry's neared the top of the sphere—it was the point where most of the men lost traction and fell.

"HARRY POTTER YOU BETTER COME HOME WITHOUT A SCRATCH!" He yelled on the top of his voice without a second thought. For sure, his son who was some where on the other edge of the carnival would have heard it. He bit his lips furiously, hands tightening until his knuckles turned white. Harry made it.

He inhaled a breath of relief when Harry stepped off the platform and claimed his prize. The old man in purple didn't seem too please with the fact that he had lost a bike. For a moment, Draco didn't care if he was old, he didn't care if he was the father of a fifteen year old boy, he didn't care that he was gay—he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his husband and kiss him silly because he had been afraid of losing him.

The kiss was breathtaking—more passionate than any kiss they had share before. Maybe it was just too long to remember or maybe it was just making up for lost time but when their lips touched the flair of passion ignite within them. The people clapped as they parted; both flushed from embarrassment and flustered from the kiss.

"I never knew you cared so much" Harry felt the desire stir up from within him, but he pushed it all down as he led his husband down the stage—hands clasped tightly together. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and thundering wildly against his chest. The motorbike he won was idly rolling beside him.

"You never asked" Draco's face was red, redder than he had wanted it to be. The kiss caught him off guard—it had been so long since he tasted Harry's lips on him and it forced his walls to come crashing down. A splurge of emotion ran through his veins but he forced himself to calm down. Looking up, he saw that his husband's face didn't even change—it was all an act, he remembered. Biting his lips, he called his Malfoy façade once more.

"What would you say if I asked you to go on a ride?" Harry turned around, with a big goofy grin on his face when they were finally away from the crowd. His lover blinked back at him in disbelief. He used their interlaced fingers to pull the blonde towards him.

"What the—Harry?" Draco was dumbfounded, finding himself seated on the back of a motorcycle with Harry already roaring the engine in front of him. "What are you—!" he never finished his sentence because they flew out of the carnival at 100kph. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around the brunette, burying his face on a strong back.

"Scorpius won't mind if we take a little joy ride, will he?" Harry sang aloud as they rode on. For the first time in a very long time, Harry felt alive once more! The thrill of breaking the rules pumping him with adrenaline, he couldn't stop!

. . .

October 03, 19xx – Monday

The weekend flew by like a breeze. No glitches, no mistakes and no misunderstandings. Harry was fully aware that something stirred inside him over the last two days—actually it had been bubbling inside him far longer than he would have like it to. Ever since their son came home, ever since they started being in one another's company, his thoughts never seemed to stray that far away from a certain blonde ex-slytherin.

As promised, the night of the carnival he took his husband into his arms, carried him through the threshold of their home and finally laid him into the bed. They had spent the night talking, reminiscing of the naïve times they spent arguing in Hogwarts, laughed over the blunders and mishaps they had forced the other into and they once again relived the bitter memory of the war.

For a moment, Harry remembered exactly why he had fallen in-love with Draco in the first place. This was the man whom understood his pain, shared his regrets and despite all their differences loves him beyond any magical force on this earth. Draco didn't love him because he was the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one—Draco loved him just for him.

That night Harry didn't bother putting a pillow between them, he didn't want too. Instead, he moved closer to his husband, even daring for a split second to drape his arm over Draco's waist. Of course the blonde accepted him. There was a small smile that played on his lips as he slept with his husband in his arms.

"Harry!" Rey, one of his partners in the firm, called his name while snapping two sets of fingers in front of his face to jerk him back to reality. They were currently in the middle of a briefing for their next trial. "I can't have you zoning out on us now, mate!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Harry clumsily apologized. In the firm he was known as one of their fiercest sharks in law. With his vast knowledge in law, its loopholes and its strong points—he soon became one of the top names in the private practice. It was rare for him, the usually self-composed and tough-faced boss, to make a mistake. He never made mistakes, not in this business—on the other hand; his personal life is a completely different story.

The trial was fierce; with attorneys from both sides nearly clawing at each other, with sophistication of course. The fought with eloquent words not fists, examination and cross-examination of key witnesses. Harry stood tall, brunette and green-eyes. If necessary he used every inch of his height to intimidate the prosecutor's witness but with his also velvety voice he cooed the jury to believe him.

"Harry!" Rey gave him a slap on the back in approval. "You did it again, mate!" His jolly voice echoes after he said it. They had one the case after a grueling three hour trial. It was one of the witnesses who broke down and confessed to killing the female victim—it was the head of police at that!

Harry flashed his colleagues a smile. "I wouldn't have done it without the support you guys gave" He congratulated them, his smile never faltering. His firm had just won a multi-billion pound case from one of their high profile clients. There sure was a promise of a hefty pay check in the coming months.

"Let's have a round of beers Harry!" Rey yelled from the back of the conference room where they had their meetings.

"Yeah!" another yelled from the back, Donnie. "Have one for the boys!"

The requests kept on coming, until finally Harry gave in. They celebrated in a small low-profile pub in one of London's alley ways. Every member of the team dressed down to their shirts before heading out, so not to seek too much attention.

"A couple of beers, mademoiselle!" Harry whispered to pretty muggle waitress who flipped her dark brown hair and winked at him. The girl giggled before turning away.

"Harry! Aren't you married?" Rey laughed, patting him on the back. Even without the upcoming booze, the man already talked like he was drunk. The question caused the brunette to freeze. "Oh right, stormy divorce" He managed to chuckle awkwardly. Good thing the girl returned with a tray of bottles at hand. He grabbed one and greedily took a swig.

Harry could remember Rey asking about his divorce with Draco. He could remember ordering a couple beers before that. He could even remember ordering fire whiskey at which the rest of his colleagues declared his drunk and sent his home laughing. But he didn't go home just yet, he wanted his fire whiskey and he knew exactly where to get it—the three broomsticks.

. . .

Draco snuggled into bed, further gathering the warmth around his body. There were hundreds of potions specially ordered today—most were the conception potions which he invented a few weeks ago. It was a potion which helped couples conceive a child together. There two versions of the potions, one gave the ability to produce sperm and the other gave the ability to carry a child.

It takes a few weeks for the medi-witches to test and approve potions for commercial used before it could be sold to the public. Draco's was only recently labeled as safe to use. He released it for the first time three days ago and it became an instant hit over the weekend. Come Monday, dozens of same-sex couples were lining outside his store to order. After a stressful day, he was glad to come home and relax on his bed.

There was a loud crack, alerting him of apparition. He bolted upright, a reaction he developed during the war, and found no one other than Harry, struggling to keep his feet steady and his stomach in check. The brunette looked like he was about to puke any minute. Draco immediately spelled a hangover potion from the cabinet and handed it to Harry.

His husband shot him a thankful glance and downed the vial. Draco returned the smile from the bed, moving so that his husband could have room on the bed. He felt the bed dip at the other's weight and forced himself to lie down as well. "You better change, or else you'll get a chill" he said quietly before turning away.

"Then keep me warm" Harry replied, his voice deep and husky before climbing over Draco and capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss.

"Harry!" Draco tried to fight him, but lips captured his once again. He felt like he was dying, life being sucked away from his body and all his strength evaporating. Harry felt so good grinding from above him. He could feel the fabric of Harry's rough trousers brushing against the soft cotton of his pajamas. Silencing spell and locking the door—he moaned.

When Harry did pull away for air, his mind was blank. He could think of nothing more but ravish his husband right then and there. Draco looked amazing still, face slightly more angles than it used to be, soft skin still rivaling silk and that deep voice that called out his name—it all went straight to his member. He was fully hard by the time their eyes met.

"You're drunk" Draco muttered in a breathy voice, almost sounding intoxicated himself. His breathing was deep and ragged, panting at the lack of air. He stared at the man towering above him; he could feel Harry's length digging into his own. His hands were weak, idly lying over his head. He didn't care to move them.

"Yeah" Harry groaned back before pulling down the rest of bottoms and revealing the blonde's creamy thighs. He looked down at his prize greedily; Draco's member was standing upright and calling to him, nested in a bush of soft blonde curls—it looked absolutely delectable.

God—how many years has it been? He was pinned underneath his husband, clad in nothing but his pajama tops and legs spread so wantonly. Harry hovered over his member like he was ready to pounce at anytime but he didn't. Instead, he opted to tease; licking Draco's thighs, underneath his balls and even swiping a soft tongue over his entrance. The touches made him shiver in delight.

Merlin—it had been too long!

Harry stared up at him, with greedy green eyes reflecting nothing but lust. He was breathless, his muscles quivering. Harry's heated flesh loomed over him, threatening to burn his skin with passion. Cool lips left marks on his flesh, etching butterflies kisses wherever they touched.

"_Draco_" his lover called him in parseltongue, again a ripple of pleasure invaded his skin. His loins jumped at the seductive sound of an ancient language. This time he could understand it too. Over the year of being Harry's husband he had acquired the skill when they had bonded.

"_Yes my love?_" He answered back in a breathy voice.

It was Harry's turn to shiver with pleasure. He knew Draco learned to speak parseltongue but he had never actually heard the blonde use it. The erotic sound it made gave him tingles of pleasure bursting from his erection. He could feel his magic rising, wanting to bond with Draco's once more. Of course the blonde responded, pulling him into a kiss.

As their lips matched perfectly, so did their magic—meeting and mingling creating a barrier around them. Green mixed with silver, blending into a smooth array of color covering their bodies, increasing their magic. When Draco willed it, Harry's pants disappeared with a pop. The brunette growled back at him when gold air met his heated flesh.

He took a pale neck captive, attacking it with love bits, kisses and licks. "Slytherin" He whispered, sounding more like a seductive tease than a taunt. He made is way to Draco's collar, covering every inch of exposed flesh with kisses. Offending material hindered him from going any lower. He grabbed the fabric with both hands and ripped the fabric apart, tearing loose the buttons and flinging it onto the floor.

Draco had no time to complain as his nipples were assaulted by Harry's lips. "Merlin" he moaned, burying his fingers into Harry's think mane. His body was going crazy, every inch of skin that Harry touched felt like it was aflame. He was drowning in pleasure. "Harry!" his hips bucked forward when he moaned, feeling one of Harry's fingers suddenly enter him.

Harry smiled at his lover's reactions. He started his quest for Draco's sweet spot. The blonde was tight and definitely hot inside, his fingers felt like it was melting. It was softer than he last remembered. He surrendered teasing his husband's nipples and then licked a way down towards Draco's belly button instead. He dipped his tongue inside in rhythm with his thrusts.

He kissed the top of his lover's member, right on the slit, and Draco came covering his face in warm white liquid. The blonde looked utterly embarrassed from the premature ejaculation and tried covering his face but Harry merely looked up with a gentle smile and licked every last drop. Damn it, he tastes even better than he last remembered.

He slid his fingers out, momentarily allowing Draco to bask in the afterglow of cumming. He trailed his long tanned fingers over the smooth creamy flesh, tracing every contour and memorizing every curse. He hid a frown—Draco was definitely thinner then before. The edges of his ribs were beginning to show ever so slightly and his waist was smaller. Harry felt a wave of guilt overcome him. Draco didn't deserve this—he deserved to be treated better.

_Since when had he become to blind? _

"I'm sorry" he whispered, taking the blonde's face into his hands. He wasn't sure Draco fully understood what he said, or what he meant, but he kept of repeating it like a chant. "I'm sorry" he murmured against the Draco's flesh. He repeated the phrase while he continued making love to his husband. Every kiss, every touch—he whispered the apology and he meant it.

Taking Draco's hand into his own, he said softly. "I'm sorry" then kissed every finger tip. What had he done to the man he loved? No words were further said between them. Draco accepted everything with a soft smile. His heart fluttered when he received the smile—it was breathtaking. Draco was breathtaking in his own right; one last kiss on the blonde's cheek before capturing those luscious lips into a tender kiss.

Harry made love to Draco for the first time all over again. His fingertips were searching, discovering all of Draco's sweet spot that he had forgotten. It was bliss when they finally joined together, Harry filling up his husband to completion. He had one last request before their surrendered to the night.

"Can I stay inside a bit more?" he asked softly murmuring against the blonde's shoulder.

"Stay all you like" Draco replied and cuddle closer, feeling Harry's chiseled chest on his back. For the first time, in a very long time, he didn't feel alone any more.

. . .

* * *

**Author's Note: **

First and foremost; SORRY! I'm so sorry for the long update.

Chapter four is up and running! I will write chapter five tomorrow after my exams, if my brain hasn't self-combusted yet…

Thank you for the support last chapter! Review if you like!

-Arh.581958


	5. Chapter 5

31 days—

. . .

October 04, 19xx – Tuesday

Somewhere along the way he had pushed himself too far, and in the middle of the night Harry snuck away into the darkness. He turned back only once, to see the peacefully sleeping figure of his husband silhouetted against the moon light. Sweat slightly glistened across the other man's pale forehead, plastering strands of platinum blonde hair on his skin. Draco looked happy; regret ran deep through his chest. Nonetheless, he looked away and forced himself to walk away.

There was still a lot of thinking that needed to be done.

When Draco woke up, naturally Harry wasn't beside him. The cold space beside him indicated that the man had left in the wee hours of the morning, abandoning him yet again. He frowned but said nothing; no emotion betrayed his face as he walked towards the bathroom. He let the door quietly shut behind him, whispering a soft silencing spell before crumbling to the floor.

A Flashback.

"Harry!" Draco called his husband from the upstairs balcony. "You're home!" He greeted, immediately jumping from the second storey terrace and into his husband's waiting arms, with a little bit of magic of course! He had felt Harry's magic wrap around him like a safety blanket the moment his feet left the stone barrier. It was Saturday morning; Harry hadn't come home the previous night. He guessed it must have been another all-nighter in the firm.

"Draco!" Harry welcomed his husband into his arms with much surprise. "What the devil were you thinking?!" He exclaimed just as the blonde man wrapped long slender arms around his neck. He could feel his heart threatening to burst from his chest as his palms grew clammy from seeing Draco jump from such heights without a broom!

Draco cheekily sniggered from the brunette's neck. "I am giving you your welcome home kiss, husband" He replied just before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Harry responded on instinct, allowing his senses to calm as he encircled his arms around the other man's waist. The blonde moaned into the kiss, hooking a leg behind him and then another. He tightened his told.

"Your lighter" He murmured against his lover's skin with a light frown. The man had lost a bit of weight and he wasn't very pleased with it. "Is there something wrong in the shop?" he asked with concern, slowly moving Draco into a bridal hold seeing as the said man left his slippers on the second storey floor.

"Not much" Draco shook his head with a smile. It would have been easier to summon his slippers, but his husband kept steady hold on his as they passed the threshold. "I feel like a blushing bride" he confessed with so much honesty that would make Salazar Slytherin choke, but then again, he hasn't been a Slytherin in years! "This reminds me of our wedding night"

Harry's chest vibrated from beneath him as his husband laughed heartily. "There something else that would remind me of out wedding night" He shivered as his husband's husky voice flowed like music into his ears. Immediately a reaction emanated from his body, calling for his husband's touch. He was slowly lowered onto a daybed.

"Harry" he cooed, desperately trying to think of something other than his fiercely sexy husband standing right in front of him. A hot mouth was beginning to worship his skin, starting with butterfly kisses on his finger tips. "You know I have low blood in the morning" He tried to reason yet Harry remained stubborn. Despite logic being one of Harry's strengths as a muggle lawyer, he absolutely refused to listen when it didn't come from him.

"You don't seem to mind" Harry breathed along his lover's skin, eyeing the man's reactions like a hawk. From the subtle facial expressions and the small noises the blonde was making, it was clear to him as day that his husband wanted this as much as him. He made his way to other parts of the delectable man.

"Harry" he heard his name being groaned when he began his exploration of the blonde's skin. Draco smelled of vanilla and herbs, fresh from a morning shower. Harry smiled to himself, inwardly thanking the gods that his lover was only clothed in a bathrobe and nothing else. Pale legs parted before him, to expose the creamy flesh straining for some release. He licked it, playing with the tip like a lollipop.

"Harry!" Draco began withering in pleasure as his husband began pleasuring him from below. He felt a thick finger slick his entrance and enter him. "God Harry! Please!" He didn't know what exactly he was asking for but he kept asking while the intensity of orgasm closed in on him. He exploded into Harry's warm cavern, shooting hot cum down the brunette's throat.

"What a breakfast" Harry commented as he licked the last droplets of cum from his husband's flesh. He smiled a lopsided smile when he saw the other man's glaring scowl. "I love you" he muttered in amusement before placing a kiss on Draco's nose.

"That wasn't fair you oaf!" Draco complained, covering himself up and standing up to face his husband. Instead of a fight, Harry scooped the man into his arms and kissed him against. Thus another series of kisses began.

. . .

Harry loved him—or at least that was what he was forcing himself to believe. In return he loved Harry back with everything he had; it was his ultimate weakness. Emotion was never particularly valued in his childhood and the only love he ever received was his mother's. When it came to his heart, he seldom listened. He took the risk with Harry and for a while they were happy.

What happened was expected. Long before they were together Harry only dated women—women with long brunette tresses who were oblivious to the magical realm. Harry dated young, curvy women who were a head shorter than him. Sure the man had tried experimenting with his own gender but only the slick flesh of females could satisfy Harry's urges.

Cynthia was Harry's only exception to the rule, as far as he knew. She was a bit older, blonde and smart—the epitome of Harry's opposite. She would oppose him, push for her own ideas and exert her independence even if she was only a secretary to begin with. She had her own opinion and she always made sure that she was heard. She was different.

Draco sat on a reclining leather couch in the family which was situated against the tall French window. It was the same one he has been sitting on when Harry asked for a divorce. In front of him were papers—documents which Harry had typed up shortly after their agreement. It seemed that the man wanted nothing more to do with him and knowing that made his heart wrench tenfold.

_I would sacrifice my happiness of his. _

His eyes were dead, emotionless as he stared at the single sheet of paper that could legally break his marriage. Not that it could be broken any farther. They had fallen apart long before the parchment was ever made. They had stopped connecting for a long time. He was a fool—a stupid fool to think that Harry genuinely wanted to spend time with him not because their son was here. He was mistaken.

Harry was only doing it because he wanted to walk away.

. . .

October 08, 19xx - Saturday

The streets of muggle London were relatively quiet. It was mostly composed of the older bracket of the populous since schools were still having their classes though there were a few notable faces which Scorpius recognized as students from Hogwarts. He gave them a friendly smile and an enthusiastic wave of hand as he and his father walked.

"Friends from school, Scorp?" His papa inquired from beside him. He nodded as they entered a store. It was a humble boutique which sold a variety of bags—from handheld clutches to messenger bags. Draco wasn't with them today, claiming that he had import work to do at the labs. Harry knew that was a lie, but he didn't question it. Instead he led his boy out into town as if nothing was wrong.

He hasn't spoken with his husband since _that_ night. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge the deed; it was like nothing happened. They easily fell back into routine, much like the one before the agreement—before the divorce papers were drawn up, before Scorpius returned his break. They went tumbling back to square one—only this time Harry felt lonelier.

He couldn't admit it, but he missed the blonde terribly. Being with Draco, not as a husband but as a friend only began to rekindle the flame that once burned with their love. Harry actually enjoyed spending time with his husband and he craved it all the more. Something inside him sparked again—bringing him back to life. There was only one question remaining; will Draco still take him back?

"Yes, Papa" Scorpius answered, striding into the aisle with backpacks while his father went to the ones made of leather. "A couple of Hufflepuffs and a boy from Ravenclaw" He informed.

"You don't seem to have limited yourself to the Gryffindor tower, have you son?" Harry joked from afar. Okay, maybe they were cheating a bit—using an enchantment that allowed them to hear each other without having to shout. They found this cheaper than using mobile phones and more low profile than other spells.

"Not at all, Papa." Harry smiled at his son's reply. His heart grew with pride knowing that Scorpius did inherit the Malfoy charm without the superiority complex that he grew up with. He liked going out with his son—it took him long enough to remember just how grateful he was that he had one.

Growing up with the Dursley's didn't count much for a childhood—that's why he always wanted to start his own family. Draco had given him that with so much more. Draco loved him not us the wizarding champion, not as the Gryffindor golden boy, not us the one who saved the world but as Harry—just Harry. There were no ill-intentions or obnoxious about the way Draco loved him. Draco just did and he loved Draco back.

"Papa?" His boy called him much later, breaking his thought.

"Yes?"

"You still love Dad, don't you?" Scorpius had to call again for his father to reply. Immediately Harry's heart burst into butterflies while sirens rang inside his head.

. . .

Draco signed the papers.

He knew he would have to pack soon. He looked around the house; it was the home which Harry and he had built for their family. It was the house which he intended die in but that would be far from reality. In a matter of days, his name would be magically removed from the mailbox—_Potter Residence_. He wouldn't know what to tell Scorpius when he came back for Christmas. They would have spent it apart; surely Harry would celebrate the holiday with his woman.

He looked over the painting on the wall bitterly; it had been a painting which Harry had made for their 10th anniversary. It was of him, quietly reading a book in the library. Every detail was clear, up to the individual strands of hair on his head. His heart swelled—Harry must have painted this with love. He inhaled a heavy breath. That love was no longer alive and Draco felt like he was dying with it.

There was another picture that haunted him, this one on the stairway-- it was a snapshot of Harry towering over heaps of documents for a trial and he lovingly draped around his husband, long arms wrapping themselves around the brunette's shoulders. He smiled at the tender moment which was captured by the house elves. Funny what magical creatures so when you let them have a bit of freedom.

"Pixie" he called out. Moment later, a house elf appeared before him with a pop.

"Master Draco is needing Pixie? Master has not called Pixie for a long time, is Pixie doing bad? Has Pixie upsetting Master?" The small female house elf began to stutter wildly. Truthfully enough, Draco could barely remember the last time he had called on Pixie. It was around the time Scorpius was born when Draco decided not to spoil his child.

"No, no Pixie. Everything is fine" he assured the frightened creature. "May I ask you to do something for me?" he asked, softening his voice so not to scare her any further. The house elf nodded wildly.

"Pixie is happy to do anything for Master Draco"

Draco smile up a bit. "Would you please bring me all the pictures that you shot of Harry and me?" Pixie nodded with a loud pop. In his hands, Draco was holding a smaller version of the picture which hanged on the stairway. His thoughts were disturbed when Pixie came back with another pop. In her hands were a small box, filled with picture of Harry and him.

"These are all that Pixie took, Master. Pixie is arranged them" Draco nodded, mumbling a thanks and she was gone yet again.

It was an enchanted box which was filled to the brim with pictures. Skimming over them, he noticed that they were arranged in year—ascending in order. It started on their wedding night, Harry had carried Draco thought the threshold and onto the bed. The picture after that was of Harry looking over him while he slept. Harry's eyes loomed over him, gently stroking his shoulder and finally brought fingers to his lips as if telling the photographer to stay quiet.

The first few years were of them being happy together but somewhere along the way the picture began to feel more and more distant. With each picture it was them drifting farther and father apart—the pictures were only a documentation of the feelings that were fading away. It saddened him. The next picture that caught his eyes was of Harry yelling at him, over the burned divorce papers. He almost wanted to burn it to ashes but he didn't.

Finally as he almost finished the pictures, he came to a particular picture that pulled on his heart strings more than any other—it was of Harry gently looking over him, stroking his shoulder gently while he slept. He couldn't believe it. They were older, much older. He realized that this was taken only a few days ago when Harry had made love to him. The brunette didn't at all look intoxicated—he looked almost like he was in love.

. . .

October 11, 19xx – Wednesday

It was like any other work day in the firm, only this time there was a peculiar head of platinum blonde hair bobbing around the office. His employees didn't seem to mind the perky young lad who was strolling about the halls. On the contrary, they were fascinated by blonde. Of course everyone knew about the young boy, but no one had actually seen him in person. Harry had long stopped bringing his son to work when Cynthia became his secretary.

Scorpius was the center of attention; his blonde hair was the most unique shade of platinum that anyone had ever seen before, his eyes were that of Harry's tantalizing emerald and his face was sculpted in a refine, nearly aristocratic features. Even in casual clothes, one could see the prestigious background he belonged to. He was definitely the son of Harry Potter but with whom, they never wanted to ask.

Most, if not all, the people were aware of the steamy relationship that was building between Harry and his secretary—all of them decided to turn a blind eye to it. He was the boss after all, the very powerful and very much married boss so no one dared to appose him. Most—no all—of them knew that their boss was married and now they were seeing a very handsome lad as proof to it. To whom, always left them in wonder for Harry never talked about his family life.

"Papa!" Scorpius called out to his father, who was currently in his office with a staggering pile of documents on the table. Harry looked up and greeted his son with a warm smile before inviting him to enter. "Close the door" he reminded, and his boy dutifully followed. As the door closed in his ward guarded workspace, he flicked his hand and the papers magically flew into place with his quill doing all the signing for him.

Scorpius broke out into a huge grin and laughed. "You cheater!" He accused in amusement, eyes momentarily fixated of the enchanted quill which his father controlled as if it was nothing. "No wonder you get so much done and in the muggle world at that!"

Harry roared with deep laughter from his belly. "Shh!" he said as if he were a small kid about to get caught. "You use muggle here, remember?" he reminded with a warm smile. He stood up and walked over to his son, sidestepping a few pieces of flying parchment at that. The blonde smiled and nodded his head.

"So you've been bothering around the firm, my little monster?" Harry asked lightly, moving his fingers to mess up the boy's blonde locks. To this, the other protested prying Harry's fingers away with a chuckle.

"I'm not a monster!" he fought back in jest. "I'm telling Dad that you use magic in the office!"

Harry chuckled some more before raising his hands in defeat. "I fold" he gave in "but you promise not to tell your dad about this, okay?" He said with a smile.

"Okay, Papa"

Harry gave Scorpius a grateful look then flicked his hand once more. This time he transfigured the leather armchair into a couch that would fit too. He took a seat, patting the space beside him for his son to sit down. They proceeded to have an animated conversation.

"He seems nice" Harry said out of the blue, making the blonde look up at him with curiosity. He scoffed, raising an eyebrow. He knew full well that Scorpius knew whom he was talking about. "Your friend, Luis" he continued. This time, the blonde's reaction said it all—his cheeks flushed a bright read when he tried to look stern.

"Oh him" Scorpius muttered under his breath. He tried to hide his embarrassment by looking away but Harry wasn't buying it. Déjà vu again; Harry could definitely see himself at that age—it was around Cho's time. She was Harry's first love. Maybe this Luis boy was Scorpius'?

"Luis Gray, I haven't heard of him before."

Scorpius shook his head. "He's pureblood Papa. He's not from London. He used to study in Dumstrung during first year and transferred only when we were in third year" He stuttered out as if he was confessing a crime. With this Harry gave a hearty laugh, looking over at his son's innocence. But they were interrupted before they could continue by a knock on the door. Harry, on instinct, looked his son in the eye and nodded. There wasn't anything to be said as they set out to work.

First they transfigured back the couch into an armchair. Harry stopped the enchantment on the quill and parchments before releasing the locking charm on the door. Scorpius took the hint and sat down obediently like he was there the whole time.

"Come in" Harry spoke in the gruffest voice he would muster. This was then followed by the sweet voice on the other side of the door.

"Harry-kun~" Cynthia called out as she walked into her lover's office.

"Cynthia?" The brunette was surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked almost too quickly. Now this was a predicament—his lover whom he was leaving his husband for pranced into his office where his son was currently seated.

"I'm still your secretary silly" She cooed, walking over to him like it was nothing. She completely missed out on the head of blonde locks which was seated on the arm chair. That was until Scorpius made a coughing sound that almost mimicked Harry's; they were father and son after all. Needless to say, it was awkward.

. . .

October 15, 19xx – Saturday

_Sometimes life posses for us, the greatest challenges._

It was a cold Saturday morning as expected during the '–ber' months. Scorpius would be leaving the day after tomorrow. On that day, Draco would be returning the divorce papers—signed and ready for filing. With the speed of London's legal system, they should be legally single before November. Somehow, Harry wasn't too keen on the idea as much as he was nearing a month ago.

Today he promised Scorpius that they would go ice skating as a family—or rather, the two of them would be ice skating and Draco would be on the sides watching. Apparently, the older blonde didn't know how to skate on ice and preferred flying miles above the ground as a safer alternative. After all, Draco did grow up in the wizarding world and skating on ice was a muggle activity.

"Dad!" Scorpius complained as he tied the last knot on his skates. "Why don't you join us?" He had been voicing out this particular grievance for over an hour now but his father still had a valid argument.

"I don't want to" was Draco's only reply before turning back to a book he had brought along. The young boy folded his head and went off to the lake in defeat. Draco could only stare as the depressed back but do nothing. He would if he could but he didn't know how to skate. Harry had never bothered to teach him.

"That's quite unfair, you know" A deep voice he knew very well came from behind him. Familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders and a spicy scent filled his senses—it was all so _Harry_. He froze, stiffening up so he didn't move. Why was the bastard being to affectionate when they would be legally divorcing in a matter of days? To torment him? To make him miserable?

"Get your hands off me _Potter_. Our son isn't looking" He replied in the coldest voice that he could muster but it came out as a chocked sob.

Harry pulled back, a bit surprised at his husband's reaction. Emerald eyes saddened as he stared at his beloved's back. He could feel the sadness that it was holding, the heavy burden that those frail looking pale shoulders were carrying and he just didn't want to see it anymore. Draco deserved to be loved.

He tried again, wrapping his arms around Draco, he whispered. "He deserves to have one last good time before leaving" Wait that didn't come out right, it almost felt like he was saying good bye. He looked over to their son's lonely figure skating along in the ice. There was a strong tug in his heart—he wanted them to feel like a real family again.

"Please, for our son, let's go on the ice?" He offered, this time it worked. He managed to lead Draco into the ice without much difficulty until the blonde lost his balance.

"Bloody Harry Potter!" Draco screamed on the top of his lungs. It was his boyish instincts that were instilled in Hogwarts—when something goes wrong, blame Harry Potter. At this, he slowly burst out laughing. Harry joined in moments later.

"Blaming me again, ne?" Harry joked lightheartedly and pulled his husband closer. He liked it, this atmosphere of them being closer together. He wanted more of it.

"It's always bloody Harry Potter's fault if I fall!" Draco continued with a smile.

Somehow, they managed to finish the entire day without fighting once. It was like they had forgotten about the papers which were laying in the library.

. . .

October 17, 19xx – Monday

"Here" his husband's voice pulled him back from his train of thought. A smooth cotton scarf was handed to him by cold pale hands. He looked over his husband; it was the scarf that Draco had been wearing when they left for the station. On further inspection he noticed that it was the same one which the blonde was wearing when they came to greet Scorpius a month ago. "It's colder now, winter is fast approaching"

Draco didn't say another word and walked away. The station was bustling with people, mostly families who had gone to bid their children goodbye—until the holidays at least. Hogwarts would only be releasing the kids again in Christmas time and some wouldn't even go home. Many said their farewells, Draco was one of them.

They stood near the end of Platform 9 ¾ waiting for the Howarts train to arrive. Beside them were their son Scorpius and his friend names Luis, who had already bid his parents goodbye until the holidays. The pair was chatting animatedly, talking about the Yule ball this year and who they wanted to ask out.

It was a cold morning; everyone was wearing think overcoats and gloves to battle the weather. Harry looked around and saw Draco amongst the crowd, his blonde hair still stood out against the other purebloods who were saying goodbye to their children. He wrapped the warm scarf which was handed to him and immediately inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla from his husband's skin. Warm hands wrapped around his shoulder, easing the tense muscles on his back.

"Thanks" He hummed at the pleasurable experience. It was only when those fingers began massaging his flesh did he realize how anxious he had been. He still didn't like going to the wizarding world because there was far too many painful memories of the past which haunted him for seventeen years. "Don't worry" his husband's smooth voice came over him, "He's gone now Harry. He won't be coming back"

He relaxed into the touch with a nod. Shifting his head, he moved go press against the fingers on his neck. Draco's hands were ice cold. "Aren't you cold?" he asked softly but the blonde didn't reply. Still as stubborn as ever.

"Come here" he said, pulling the man close. He placed them both underneath the warm scarf before Draco could protest. "I don't want you catching a cold" Draco folded, relaxing into the embrace. He welcomed the touch which he had missed so much and the affection that he had craved for. It was a sweet gesture, he thought with a boyish smile creeping onto his lips.

_Why are you being so nice to me?_

"Papa!" A youthful voice rang from the crowd. They sprang apart like they were caught doing something terrible. The Hogwarts Express had already docked and now the students were beginning to fill the train. Scorpius sprung out from the hoard of students to say his goodbyes. "Dad! We'll be going to France for the holidays, right?" In a cheery voice he asked them.

Draco was the first one to regain his composure. "Yes, yes, baby. Didn't I promise you that?" He told his son warmly with a smile. His façade completely fooling the younger blonde but inside Draco was crashing. He held Scorpius by the shoulders and gave him a long hug, which the latter had to strain for release.

"Dad! I thought Malfoy's do not show affection?" Scorpius kidded with a smile, ruffling his hair back much like Draco's.

With this, Draco couldn't help but form a smile. "But you forget, I'm a Potter too" At least for now, the latter part went on unsaid.

. . .

Harry immediately felt the shift in magic when he entered their home.

"Draco?" He tried to call out, but his husband didn't come to answer him. This time, he came looking. Draco was still inside their house. He could still feel the blonde's magical signature lingering. "Draco?" He tried again but still he didn't receive an answer. The magic disappeared, the only thing which remained was a piece of signed parchment.

'To Harry', it said. That was it. There time was up. The thirty one days which Draco requested for was over. Now he had to face the consequence for his decision almost a month ago. This was what he wasn't, wasn't it? To get a divorce with Draco and go off with Cynthia instead? A normal life? With a normal family? What has he waiting for?

A flashback.

"Harry love" The man of whom he so loved called to him affectionately. He turned around and saw that Draco was there smiling towards him, arms opening to an inviting embrace. He walked to his beloved slowly before filling those pale arms with his hard body. "Is something wrong?"

Draco's scent invaded his senses and he loved every moment of it. He couldn't think of anything further than the handsome young man in his arms. He loved Draco so much. He couldn't bear the thought of ever loosing him again. "Harry" This time Draco called him, with much anxiety in his voice. Harry could hear how worried the blonde was.

They were in a small clearing, away from people—muggles and wizards alike. This was there small paradise on the edge of London. It was far beyond the countryside, deep into the forest. Out here, they were just Harry and Draco—no titles, no glory for they were nothing more but themselves. For this reason, they loved this place.

"Yes love?" Harry replied softly against pale skin.

"Are you worried?" This time Draco let the words come out slowly, carefully—trying not to invoke wrath from his partner.

"About?"

"Marrying me? Binding with me?" This time Draco's voice betrayed him. He was scared. Harry felt this and released the man. He wanted nothing more than to be Draco's husband. He wanted to hold him every night and wake up to him the next morning. He wanted Draco—in sickness and in health, no matter what the situation was. He wanted them to stay together.

"Draco love" He spoke slowly, lowering the blonde so that they would see eye to eye. "Don't think of such" He whispered. "I love you" he confessed, taking a hand to his lips and kissing it delicately. "I want to marry you" Dare he say the words that passed his lips, it was what his heart wanted to say.

Draco took Harry's hand which held his and brought it to his cheeks so tenderly. "But do you not want a normal life?" As he said the words, his voice broke. Not really wanting for the brunette to answer. "A family with a wife and child? I could never give you that. I could never grant you kin that would be truly of our own. Don't you want that?"

Harry stood in silence, waiting for Draco to finish. He never uttered a word but instead he listened. "Are you done?" He murmured to his lover's shoulder. Barely making out a nod, he spoke in return. "You are the only family I need. I don't mind if we aren't normal. As long as I have you"

For Draco that was enough.

. . .

Draco knew his thirty-one days were up and by wizard's oath; he should no longer be bonded to Harry. Now, here he was again; sitting alone on the very same clearing where Harry promised to marry him. He didn't know where else to go. His emotions had controlled his actions yet again and he apparated here without much thought. Here no one would bother him—no one would dare.

A gush of wind and a very notable crack came from behind him and a familiar presence made itself known. It was a person whom he knew to well. He didn't flinch and he didn't move. He remained quiet whilst his back faced the known intruder. "It has been long, hasn't it?"

Draco looked so—what was the word?—sad. Reaching out, Harry wanted nothing more but to pull that body into his arms and comfort him. But he knew that it would not be accepted now. He stroke over, taking careful and calculated steps towards his husband.

_We used to share a common language. _

_But now, we've lost it._

"Yes it has" He replied, taking a seat beside Draco. "A very long time" With this, he placed a hand over the pale one which was on the grass. He smiled at Draco, who simply smiled back. "Would you like to come here more often in the future?"

"Why?" The chocked question came from Draco's throat.

Harry looked slightly confused but replied. "Don't you want to?"

"Want what Harry?!" Draco yelled as he stood up quickly. His fist shaking beside him, silver eyes glared at Harry fiercely. "For god's sake you have no idea what I want!" He shouted on the top of his lungs. There was no one around to hear him but if they did he didn't care. I didn't want this. He only wanted Harry to be happy but why did it have to hurt this much.

"Why are you being so goddamn nice to me?" He whispered, breaking down in sobs to the ground. This was pathetic—a Malfoy falling to the ground in tears. His father would have his head if he were still alive. Right now, he didn't care for it. He didn't care if Harry saw him crying. He just didn't.

It was Harry's strong hand on his cheeks that made him cease the tears. His face was lifted up to face his man. Emerald met silver eyes once again. What was he supposed to see? Love? Something in Harry's eyes made him want to hope. "Why?"

"Because I love you" That was the only answer he received before lips came crashing into his own. The kiss overtook him—body, heart and soul. Harry was kissing him!

"What are you doing?" Draco managed to breathe out when they parted. Harry was didn't respond. Instead the brunette stared at him intensely. There was something behind those emerald eyes—something which he had seen once before.

"I'm trying to win you back." Harry replied nonchanlantly.

"Why?"

"Because I was a fool, Draco. I'm sorry. Please give me the chance to make you happy again. I want to make you happy" Draco let go of his hands and walked away.

"Harry, you don't love me!" The blonde tried to reason, hands gripped together while he tried to hide the pain. "You're leaving me. How dare you say that you want to make me happy?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheeks. He knew it wouldn't be easy to win Draco back but he still wanted to try. He wanted to love the blonde once more like he did before. He didn't want to stop. "Draco" he called out, but the man didn't even move to turn around.

Harry urged closer, closing the gap between their bodies. He encircled his arms around his partner in an embrace. "Tell me love, does this not feel right?"

Draco didn't answer.

"I miss you. God Draco, I miss being with you so much" He murmured against platinum blonde locks as he placed a tender kiss. "Stay with me?" Draco turned around and said nothing. Instead he placed his pale arms around Harry's neck and pulled their lips into a kiss.

It caught their breath. He felt like he was melting under the weight of Harry's mouth on his. The taste of Harry was still as intoxicating as before. He wanted more. God, how much did he miss it? He could feel that hands coming to caress his back like a fire that ignited his whole body.

"Please" he muttered against Harry's mouth "Never leave me"

That night when they came home, Harry smiled once again at his band before lifting Draco into his arms. The parchment was long gone—faded into ashes by Harry's own magic.

. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:**

At last!

At last, my faithful reader it is finally over! Chapter five would be the last chapter for this story.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this. Thank you for those who have waited patiently for this to finish. Thank you for all the support!

I have one last request though. Would you kindly tell me your age? I would very much like to know how old my readers are. Just out of curiosity. Again, thank you!

Review if you like!

-Arh.581958


End file.
